The Moth and The Flame
by BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: Beautiful and driven, Michonne is all work and no play. Handsome and charming, Rick is notorious for his womanizing. When these two cross paths it becomes as natural as a moth to a flame. But will someone get burned...
1. The Quiet Storm

**A/N: **_I am venturing into uncharted territory here. This is my attempt at a Rom-Com, starring our favorite couple Richonne. This will be very raunchy (I know, how original of me, lol) and I hope you will get a chuckle here and there too. I am shamelessly asking for a review on any part that made you giggle. Please and thank you!_

* * *

**Rick POV**

Damn, who is she!

Long dark hair, perky tits, and fuckable lips. Her wide innocent dark eyes twinkling as she looks around the room. Her legs go on for days, and when she leans over the table to set my coffee in front of me, all I can think about it ripping that pencil-skirt off of her and ramming my cock into her pussy, while I listen to my name blaring from her throat in pure ecstasy.

I clear my throat trying to get her attention but she doesn't respond. I take a moment to look around the conference table and every set of male eyes are on her, jaws dropped, I think Paul might be drooling a little. She doesn't even notice, she continues on her task of delivering our refreshments.

"Excuse me, Miss…" I let my question hang in the air. She looks over at me and her big brown eyes blink at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologizes and starts to back away.

"Your name?" I raise an eyebrow and lean back in my chair, setting my pen down, letting the power pour off of me in waves.

"McQueen, sir," sir is right; I'll have her calling me sir and begging me for more in no time.

_This is going to be too fun!_

"Miss McQueen, please feel free to walk in without knocking and cut me off in the middle of a presentation to _deliver coffee and lattes_ anytime you like. I'm not busy running a company or anything, so…is there anything we can do for you?" She needs to be put in her place; and her place is on my desk, bent over and spread eagle.

"Dammit," she mumbles then starts to back away, "shit; I just said dammit… sorry." Her gorgeous eyes are wide and nervous, "Fuck, I said shit!" at this point I have to laugh a little.

I give her a quick wink and my most charming, panty melting grin. "Come by my office around two and we can discuss the procedure in private, Miss McQueen."

Her eyes go even wider and she gives a quick nod before turning on her heel and running out of the conference room.

_Deal closed. I can tell, she's going to be fun. _

"Sorry for the interruption gentlemen," I take another look around and most of them are still watching at the door, hoping she'll walk back through. "I need to make this quick, my afternoon just filled up," I say, the room erupts in laughter. They know ― she won't be the first sexy new hire I've bent over my desk, and she certainly won't be the last.

* * *

**Michonne POV **

I stand just outside the conference room door to hear what he says after I leave. I giggle when I hear him make jokes at my expense. What he doesn't know is this isn't my first ride. I've worked in places like this before and as hard as they try, no pervert has ever succeeded with me. This one, he's handsome, I'll give him that. Nice head of hair, striking blue eyes that literally make my knees weak, He will never know that though.

I did what I do best, play the nervous, innocent little newbie that's scared of the big boss. He thinks I'll be fucking him; son of a bitch has no clue what's about to hit him. I can just picture the look on his face when he realizes I'm not giving it up. That thought alone makes me hot. By the time I'm done, he'll have blue-balls for days.

He's got me all messed up if he thinks I'll ever be that girl; the one that will get on her knees for any man in a position of authority. I won't be used, pushed over, or treated like a piece of meat. As a matter of fact, I've only been with one other man. He was my high school sweetheart and he made my first time very special. I think we would have married if he didn't choose to be an even more selfless man and offer to serve his country. He deployed soon after and moved up the ranks very fast. That was almost ten years ago and no other man has ever measured up.

The tease is more of a turn on than anything else they can do to me; bringing them to their knees is what does for me.

* * *

**Rick POV**

After the interruption by Miss McQueen, the meeting went smoothly. We let out just before lunch and I'm walking to my office when my eyes behold a swaying beauty with a pair of biteable calves are walking in front of me. Now the question is, do I take her now and have time to clean up before my next meeting or do I keep her on her toes, waiting, anticipating what's to come…

Fuck that shit, I want her now.

"Miss McQueen," I call down the hallway and she stops mid-stride. When she turns, I can see what looks to be a nervous smile plastered on her face. She's holding a stack of folders and wearing glasses this time, giving her that sexy school teacher look.

_Oh, hell yeah, role play!_

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" she mutters, not looking in my eyes.

I step up to her, completely invading her personal space standing only a few inches from her. "If you would like, I'm free now; we can have that discussion in my office," I say in a low, suggestive tone, running my knuckles down her arm causing her to shiver a little.

She looks down at my hand, which is now resting on her elbow, ready to lead her away, then up to my eyes finally. Her mouth falls open and she's standing there gaping at me, opening and closing her mouth.

"Umm, excuse me, sir, but I don't think touching me is appropriate," she takes a step back adding another few inches of distance between us, she looks completely shocked and appalled that I would suggest we meet now instead of later.

Hmm, maybe she doesn't want people to know she's fucking the boss. Makes sense, this will alleviate any jealousy since I've already fucked Lori, Jessica, Anne, and Barbara, oh and Andrea.

The rest of them have since quit or been fired for one reason or another. Shit forgot about Francine, she's still around too.

"Well, since we need to go coach you on professionalism, a little further and I have some free time right now." I place my hands to my side.

"Um… I should probably check in with my supervisor," she says, biting her bottom lip and looking around.

_I can't wait to taste those luscious lips._

"Who's your supervisor? I'll call him or her and let them know you're with me. Believe me, there will be no argument."

"Mr. Porter, sir," every time she calls me sir it goes straight to my cock and I want to fuck her on the nearest desk, and the fact that she keeps sucking and biting that fucking lip isn't helping.

I take my phone out of my pocket and scroll through my contacts. "Eugene, Rick Grimes speaking. I have Miss McQueen with me; we will be meeting this afternoon, so she'll be unavailable until further notice." I hang up the phone without waiting for a response; Eugene Porter shakes in his boots anytime I walk into the same room as him. There's no way he's going to push back.

"There we go, all settled," I smile at her, she pushes her glasses up and gives me an uneasy grimace. She looks nervous.

I try to soothe her by running my hand down her arm again. "Follow me," I lean in to whisper in her ear, sending a noticeable shiver down her spine.

"Um… okay," she replies quietly, looking down at the floor. She's a timid little thing; this will be easy.

I brush by her, making sure my shoulder rubs against her breasts. I listen to the click of her heels rushing behind me is enough to get me hard. In mere minutes I will have her lips wrapped around my cock. I look back to see her moving along quickly behind me; she looks like a fucking runway model. The way her legs strike out on each step makes me even harder as I can almost see them wrapped around my hips while I pound into her.

"Right in here, Miss McQueen," I say opening the doors of my office. She walks past, and I make sure to close _and lock_ the door behind me. "Have a seat," I motion to the chair in front of my desk.

Her mouth is cock level from the chair, this way she can't be comfortable while I'm fucking her pouty little lips.

"Mr. Grimes, my apologies for arriving late in the meeting and interrupting, of course, I was even _more _nervous and the fact that I didn't even knock. Damn, that was so inconsiderate. Oh shit, I'm cussing again," she takes a deep breath, getting ready continue on her little ramble.

I lean forward in front of her and cup her cheek, placing my thumb over her lips. Oh, my what soft fuckable lips! I rub my thumb over her bottom lip while looking into her eyes before pulling away, making her sigh just a little. This really is going to be too easy; she's so pretty, so I am going to take my time.

"Miss McQueen, I understand that being the new person in a room full of powerful men can be intimidating, however here at Grimes Industries we're nothing if not… welcoming," I say, arching an eyebrow.

"Thank you," she says shyly, looking down, with that delectable batting of her long eyelashes.

"No need to thank me," I lower my voice and reach forward, tilting her chin up so I can look in her eyes again. "I should be apologizing for _my _behavior."

She's looking up at me, her bottom lip between her teeth again. I use my thumb to brush her lips again. "You have beautiful lips, Miss McQueen," her tongue slides out unconsciously to wet her lips, she licks my thumb in course, startling me, making me pull my hand back.

"Thank you… sir," she's looking away from me now and I can't seem to interpret her feelings. Why the fuck do I even want to? All I want is a quick fuck.

The instant her soft tongue hit my skin something happened, it prompted a hunger inside of me that I can't explain. I realize taking her now isn't the right time.

* * *

**Michonne POV**

What the hell just happened? I know I was brought in here so he could try to fuck me. Where I'm confused is, the second I tasted his skin my heart skipped a beat and my panties got wet.

"Sir, I…uh… I should go," I say after a super long moment of awkward and tense silence.

"You don't have to, I have you at least until three," his voice is deep, sexy ─ too sexy.

Why is this total ass-grenade making me feel this way?

I look up at him finally and find my voice. "This is supposed to be a meeting about following procedure, I explained what happened. I apologized, it won't happen again. What else could you possibly want from me for the next three hours?" I know what he wants, he knows I know.

I don't wait for a reply; my head is all hazy right now. This has never happened. I've never actually wanted to give it up, especially to a guy like this and so soon after meeting.

I stand up to leave, I'm just reaching for the door when his hand appears out of nowhere, grabbing my outstretched hand.

"Don't go," he whispers, he's pressed his body against my side, his breath warm on my face and ear. His other hand comes to rest on my opposite shoulder.

His hand starts to rub my shoulder, drifting down my back, I can feel his eyes on me, I can also feel myself trembling from his touch.

Seriously, what is happening!

"What's your first name, Miss McQueen?" he asks, I can feel his face getting closer. I don't know what he plans on doing, but I don't intend to find out.

"Michonne," I pull away, rip the door open and walk away from Mr. Rick Grimes as fast as possible in five-inch heels, all the while asking myself how I just let this man get the best of me.


	2. Something So Strong

**A/N:** _I didn't think this story would stir up so much…controversy. Alas, all the hoopla really inspired me and I wrote this chapter giggling at all my 'guest reviews', I was also jamming my Prince (RIP) song – you guessed it Controversy! I hope you all trust that there is a method to the madness, I implore just sit back, relax (trust) and enjoy the Richonne ride. Thanks!_

* * *

**Rick POV**

I'm having Carol move my 3 o'clock to tomorrow. Michonne just mind-fucked me to the fullest and I don't even know-how. She barely said anything, all I know is I can't possibly think with the head on my shoulders for the rest of the day.

Who knew such a classic beauty, such a simple gesture could fuck with me so much? The only saving grace is that I clearly affected her just as much as she did me; I need to have her. The crazy thing is I know I can wait, any other girl I wouldn't give a second thought to if she ran from my office like that. Not this girl, I simply watched as her hot ass cat-walk out and down the hall to the elevator.

As soon as I hear the elevator buzz, I take off like a bat out of hell toward the stairwell, I'll beat her downstairs this way, I wasn't ready for her to go. She wasn't ready to go either, and I know it.

"Michonne," I huff when the elevator door opens and she's standing there with her head down, chewing on her thumb. She's either thinking or nervous or both.

Her pretty doe eyes go wide and she drops her hands. I step onto the elevator and press the button to close the door, but since I don't select a floor, we have all the time in the world... unless someone summons the elevator.

"What are you doing?" she whispers.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Mr. Grimes, I assure you I'm not doing anything. I'm trying to do my job, mind my own business─"

"Bullshit, I know you felt it, just admit it." I completely invade her personal space again, my chest lightly pressed against hers.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," she stutters. She's avoiding my gaze, she feels this, but she's lying about it.

"Yes. You. Do," I growl, leaning down to get in her face, I'm not going to let her lie to me.

My hands come to rest on either side of her head against the wall of the elevator. I need to see how she reacts to my touch so I lean in a little more taking in her scent, I run the tip of my nose from her throat all the way to her ear and let out a deep sigh. She smells fucking amazing, I can feel her trembling, and it's not from being scared. This woman wants me just as bad as I want her and the only thing, she's afraid of is admitting it.

"Why are you trembling, Michonne?" I breathe into her ear.

"Be… because a crazy man has me trapped in an elevator," she stumbles over her words.

"I've said it once, but maybe you forgot. Bullshit."

* * *

**Michonne POV**

I'm baffled, how in the hell did this just happen? He's just another cocky, arrogant; executive that wants to get n my pants. But here I am trembling like a wet cat under his touch. Not once has this ever happened, my brain keeps telling me to play it up, pretend to be nervous and subtly flirt with him but for some insane reason; I'm not pretending and I can't bring myself to flirt.

He terrifies me, in the most fascinating way.

"Not bullshit, Mr. Grimes, I really am trying to do my job," I'm finally able to look up at him. It may be a mistake, but I'm willing to take my chances.

"Admit it, Michonne," I know what he wants me to admit it but I'm continuing to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you're─" what the, his hand comes to rest on my jaw, his thumb on my lips and he holds my head in place so I have no choice but to keep my eyes on him.

"Stop," he whispers. "Just fucking stop. You've done something to me, Michonne McQueen, I don't respond to women like this. I'm willing to bet you don't tremble like this for just anyone." He leans in even closer, I just know he plans to kiss me and I don't make a move to stop him. Surprisingly he doesn't kiss me, he simply inhales, his nose rubs against mine and we suddenly feel the elevator jerk. He pulls away and stands a foot from me, facing the doors and fixing his clothing. "This isn't over."

I get off of the elevator as soon as the doors slide open, I can feel his eyes staring into my back the whole time. This time I take the stairs and get back to my area. When Eugene sees me, his eyes go wide. "You alright, Miss McQueen?" shit, do I look as messed up as I feel?

"Just fine, Mr. Porter, the meeting was just a little stressful. Can you imagine, my second week and already the big boss is asking to see me," I say with a strained smile.

"Be careful with him, I hate to say it but he scares the bejesus out of me," Eugene laughs a sullen laugh and I walk by to my desk leaving me to finish my work for the day.

Truth be told, Rick Grimes scares the bejesus out of me too, although for entirely different reasons.

Two days later and no Rick Grimes, no awkward sexually charged situations to deal with. That's until I get a meeting invite from him. He wants to meet me at 2 PM in his office. I want so badly to just click the decline icon but no, I can't do that, he owns the damn company. Still, he's totally abusing his power. Regardless, my mission is to make sure that Mr. Big Shot knows he means absolutely nothing to me; even though he's all I've thought about since I first laid eyes on him. So, I accept the damn meeting and immediately get up and start pacing in front of my desk, chewing on my thumb.

Terrible habit, but it could be worse.

What in the hell does he want? I don't care if he didn't believe me, he needs to accept the fact that I said I didn't feel anything between us and move on. He needs to get it through his thick intitled skull that I'm a lost cause, I'm not fucking him and he's insane if he hasn't figured that bit out yet.

I look at the clock and see its five till two, I should head up now. Reluctantly, I make my way to the elevator, again, chewing my thumb the whole time. I have no idea how I actually get here but I arrive in front of Rick's open door just before 2 o'clock. He's got his back to the door, resting his hands on his desk, staring out of the window that overlooks the front parking lot. Lord, he has a fine ass and the pants he's wearing just make it look that much better.

I clear my throat. "You wanted to see me?" I step in; I'm putting on my big girl panties and not letting him get to me today.

"Ah yes, Miss McQueen, I definitely want to see you, there are plenty of other things I'd like to do as well," he says with a smirk, turning to face me and sitting at the edge of his desk. "Can you close the door, please? I would hate it if anyone saw or overheard us."

Against my better judgment, I close the door behind me and lean against it. I'm terrified to move any closer to him.

Okay, time to pull out the big guns. It normally takes a month or two before I have to burst their little bubble, but Rick Grimes seems hell-bent on getting me under him sooner rather than later.

"Mr. Grimes, I don't know what it is you want from me. I can only imagine," shit bad choice of words. "But I assure you my only intention is to talk to you ─ nothing else."

"How can you be so sure?" he asks, slowly sauntering across the room toward me. Damn, even his walk is sexy. I can't handle this; I can't have him so close. He smells so good, and something about his voice when it gets all low and husky messes with my head. I can't think clearly, but I also can't move from this spot.

"Oh, I'm positive," _'you arrogant bastard'_ I laugh a little as he comes to stop a foot or so in front of me. He gives me a curious look, making me wonder what he's thinking but, of course, I would never ask.

Wait, I would normally ask. Ugh, see he messes with my head.

"You should smile more often," he says softly, brushing my hair back and resting his hand in the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. A shiver runs through me when he uses his thumb to stroke my neck.

"I'm a man that is used to getting what I want Miss McQueen, and what I want is you. I want to do things to you…" he stops there; his face has been getting closer and closer with every word. I can feel his breath fanning over my face, I'm panting heavily and I just know he's loving every second of this.

He inhales slowly, smelling my neck and hair. "You smell absolutely delicious, Michonne," he pulls his head back just far enough to look in my eyes, then drops his icy blue gaze to my lips and back up to my eyes. He's going to kiss me; his lips are so close to mine, so close I can feel the heat when he licks his lips.

"I...I've only been with one man my whole life, and that was ten years ago."

* * *

**Rick POV**

When I invited her up here it was to tell her we should do our best to avoid each other. I've been all fucked in the head since she walked into that meeting.

On one hand, I want to step away, tell her everything I planned to say, offer to move her to one of the other offices ─whatever it takes to avoid each other. On the other, hand I want to take her, own her, let her know it's only my fat cock that gets to split her tight little pussy wide open.

But I can't...I can't walk away from her, the way she said it, admitting something so intimate; the way her voice trembled made my dick so fucking hard. I want to rub myself all over her, show her what she does to me. Show her what to do with my hard-on. I want to teach her how to make me cum for her. I need to be the only one to touch her ─ever.

God, I have to have her.

I think about Michonne fucking McQueen constantly and that shit is not okay. I don't pine over women ─ ever. The second she walked into my office everything I planned on saying went right out the door, the need to be closer to her consumes me. I've been staring at her for at least thirty seconds and I honestly just don't know what to say. She drives me crazy, why does she have to be so… I don't even know, she's just…Something else.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I eventually mumble at her, still in her personal space. I've decided, Michonne McQueen doesn't have personal space anymore.

"What do you mean? I know I didn't stutter," she counters.

Feisty Michonne just made her first appearance, sex with her is going to be fucking amazing.

"If you're trying to discourage me, or throw me off my game it's not working. I want you, I will have you."

"Is that a threat Mr. Grimes? You aren't the first dog to think just because you have more zeros at the end of your paycheck, I will fall to my knees for you. That's something that will not happen... Ever."

I don't know where my timid little girl went but she just unknowingly issued a challenge I intend to stomp all over.

"No, Miss McQueen, that is a fucking promise." I step back, my hand still on her neck trails down to her tantalizing cleavage and over her breast. I can feel her nipple stiffening under my touch; I lick my lips again and pull my hand away after rubbing my thumb over her nipple a few times. The way her body responds to me tells me everything I need to know.

I'll have her bent over my desk in less than a month.

* * *

**Michonne POV**

The way he just said that pretty much soaked my panties. That coupled with the way he just rubbed my nipple. I need to get away; I stood my ground now I need to getaway.

"Are you done sexually harassing me?" I growl, there we go. Big girl panties back on ─ ruined, but on.

"It's only harassment if you don't want it. This right here," he brings his hands up to cup my breasts. He rubs my nipples with his thumbs and leans down, his lips so very close to mine. "This tells me you want everything I have to offer. I turn you on so very much." His lips get fractionally closer with each word.

"The next time you're all alone, lying in bed, unable to chase the thoughts of me away. Tell me, will you touch yourself when you think of me? I think you will," he pulls away completely, turning to walk back to his desk, leaving me breathless pressed against the door.

I can't look away, my eyes wander over the backside of his body, taking in every curve, his sleeves are rolled up and his forearms are thick and gorgeous with a dusting of hair. He turns to the side, I get an absolutely perfect view of his erection, the outline of his cock in his pants. I have to close my eyes before he catches me looking.

"You're dismissed, Miss McQueen," he says without looking at me.

I want to argue, ask him who the hell he thinks he is dismissing like that, but I can't. I turn and leave, stopping at the top of the stairwell to catch my breath. I need a drink and I'm not talking about coffee. I go back to my desk and finish my pile of work.

As I'm leaving for the day, I see him climbing into a beautiful white 78' Porsche 911, I know most people would not know what that is. But my dad was a car enthusiast when he was alive, which is why I was so excited to get the job here and why I'm not willing to quit no matter how much I need to get away from Rick Grimes.

**_XXX_**

After a wonderful homemade taco salad, three strong margaritas and some old episodes of Girlfriends, I retire to my room.

I'm lying in bed trying my hardest to sleep, and damn me, I keep replaying Rick's words.

"_The next time you're all alone, lying in bed, unable to chase the thoughts of me away. Tell me, will you touch yourself when you think of me? I think you will..."_

I can feel his hands on me, rubbing over my breasts, holding onto my neck. His thumbs stroking my lips, over my hardened nipples. My God, he has some of the, sexiest hands I've ever seen. Certainly, that has ever touched me. I hate to admit it, even to myself but I want his hands all over my body, I want him to do things to me that I won't even allow myself to think about. Things I've never even dreamed of before seeing him.

I let my hand drift down my stomach and come to rest between my thighs, stroking over my damp panties. Fuck, I can't do this; I can't touch myself while I'm thinking about him.

He's a power hungry, overbearing dog-turd!

His voice won't get out of my head though, the way he whispers my name, the way his minty breath feels on my skin. I start to stroke again, enjoying the feeling of the silk against my skin. I need more, so I dip my hand under the waistband. I start to rub up and down my slit, I'm wetter right now than I can ever remember being in the past. I let two fingers easily slip through my folds and I imagine they're Rick's fingers, touching, stroking, caressing me. Making my pussy clench and weep for him. I gently press one then two fingers inside of myself, I'm sure two of my fingers are the same thickness as just one of his. Just the thought of having his long, thick fingers touching me so intimately makes me quiver and shake. I use my thumb to rub tight circles over my clit and it doesn't take long before I'm calling his name into the darkness.

Damn me!

I get up to take a shower, I need to wash today off, I need to go to bed without thoughts of him, without the evidence of what he does to me coating my thighs.

Damn him!

I wake up after dreaming of him all night; I don't know how to deal with this. I don't know how I can go into that place and look at him, he knows, he can see it plastered all over my face.

In the office, the only thing that makes me feel better is the fact that when I see him walking to the elevators he looks as bad as I feel. I hope he was up-all-night thinking about me and the things he wants to do but knows he'll never get to.


	3. The Loveless Fascination

**A/N: **_Th__ank you so much for the candid reviews Richonne lovers. To all the haters- #suckit #biteit #getoverit #itsmystory_

* * *

**Rick POV**

When I dismiss Michonne from my office all I can think about is the things I want to do to her, how I want to know every inch of her. Shit, I can't work like this. I'm as hard as a rock and have little miss perfect tits- McQueen, to thank.

I call Carol and I have her send Lori up; I've not been with her in a few months. She will be eager to please and gives one hell of a blow job. I can just close my eyes and imagine its Michonne.

"You needed to see me, sir?" Lori says, knocking on my open door.

"Come in and close the door," I lean on the edge of my desk and motion for her to come to me.

"How can I please you, sir?" she purrs when she approaches, her hand instantly goes to my cock and I let my eyes close.

"Suck my dick, I need a good blow job and you're the best," I tell her without opening my eyes.

She's such a slut, she drops to her knees the second she hears 'suck'. I rest my hands on the edge of the desk and let my head drop back while Lori unzips my pants and pulls my cock out, another second passes and she has me deep in her throat, she's gagging around me.

I thread my hands through her hair and grip her tightly, I start to move her head up and down my shaft, not caring at all when she gags on my length, her eyes are watering and again, I don't give a fuck. I close my eyes again, trying to imagine Michonne's full pouty lips wrapped around me, but I can hear Lori's raspy smoker's voice moaning around my cock and it disgusts me. How this scrawny whore ever caught my eye I will never know.

I push her mouth off of me with enough force for her to fall on her ass and I put my now soft cock away. She actually turned me off, how the fuck does that happen? How does a dick go limp when a chick is sucking on it?

"Get out," I growl. She scrambles to her feet and wipes her eyes and mouth. She doesn't need to be told twice thankfully.

I somehow get through the rest of the day, leaving earlier than normal. I stop dead in my tracks when I see a hot pink 60' Cadillac Coupe Deville convertible. Who the fuck does that belong to? I know I would've seen it before. I know which of my guys own classics and who has newer models. I just stand and stare for a good five minutes, hoping the owner will come out, hell maybe it belongs to a client. I want to get inside; I want to see what's under the hood. Holy-shit, this is a gorgeous car. Just my luck, I see Michonne making her way to the exit, so I take off toward my own classic beauty.

At home, I'm sitting in my favorite recliner when Michonne's face pops into my head. You guessed it, instantly hard. What do I do about it? I get up and grab the lotion, pull my shirt off and sit back in my chair. When my hand wraps around my dick I close my eyes and imagine it's Michonne. I picture she's using both of her pretty hands to grip me tightly and pump me. I can hear her soft moans, and her chest heaving as I get closer and closer to release.

It's when I have a flashback of her nipples tightening under my thumbs that I lose it and cum all over my stomach. It's a sad day when I would rather jack off than get a blow job from an expert.

I take a shower, crawl into bed and spend the rest of the night tossing and turning thinking about Michonne. She fucking pisses me off; I shouldn't want her this bad. And although she tries, she can't deny it either. I know what I'm feeling from her. She wants – no, needs me as much as I need her.

I need to talk to her; I have no idea what I plan to say I just know I need to talk to her. I cannot go on like this… I cannot lose sleep and give up random blow jobs because a feisty, mysterious woman with a beautiful face and body decided to barge in my meeting in the most humorous way and then proceed to burrow her way into my head.

The next morning, I go to her desk and find her logging into her computer while Eugene gives her a list of duties for the day.

"I need to talk to you," I cut Eugene off mid-sentence and really don't give a flying fuck about it.

"I just got here," she offers, not looking up from her computer. Eugene quietly walks away.

"And?" I arch an eyebrow at her, even though she can't see it because she's still peering into her computer.

I lean down so we're eye level. "I said, I need to talk to you, don't make me tell you again," I growl. This sexy little thing is going to make me lose my shit.

"Fine," she locks her computer and slams her purse into her desk drawer. I wait until she stands to walk away, if she knows what's good for her, she'll follow without much more argument.

She does...Good girl.

When we reach the elevator, she turns to me. "What do you want? I've been here five minutes, I haven't seen you, I've not interrupted you so what could you possibly need to talk to me about?"

I ignore her; I refuse to have this conversation where someone can overhear us. We step off of the elevator and she follows behind me as I walk to my office, I'm irritated so I naturally take longer strides than normal.

Michonne practically running behind me doesn't phase me one bit. I ignore the good morning I get from my assistant Carol and unlock my office door, Michonne seething behind me.

Again, I don't give a fuck.

"Sit down," I tell her.

"I'm fine standing thank you," she crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the door.

"Close the door."

She rolls her eyes, but does as I ask; she closes the door and to my surprise locks it without me having to tell her.

I wonder what that's all about.

She comes to stand in the middle of the room, next to the guest chairs. She's staring out the window and still refusing to look at me.

"You have me here, what do you want?"

I don't answer her, I simply stare at her. I can't figure it out, yes, she's fucking hot but I've had hot women like her before. She's feisty, definitely more trouble than she's worth especially since won't be putting out any time soon. I still don't know if I believe that whole no sex in ten years stuff, but with her anything is possible.

I come to stand in front of her, slowly bringing my hands up to cup her face. I need to see her eyes, the fire she has behind them is such a fucking turn on, and I know that fire and desire burn for me...Only me. She can deny it all she wants but I can see the truth in her eyes, those deep dark beautiful eyes that threaten to rip my soul out every time they meet mine.

"Did you do it, Michonne?" I whisper, never taking my eyes off of hers. "Was is my name you called out when you came all over your naughty little fingers last night?" Her doe eyes widen and I'm so fucking relieved at the same time, everything she's putting me through, she feels it too.

"Good."

I can't look away from her even if I wanted to; she has me glued to my spot. My hands begin to wander, one moves to her hair, which she's left down today. The other moves down to her neck, I let my thumb rub over her pulse which is pounding away, her heart is racing just as fast as mine is. Never, ever have I been this drawn to someone, I've never been affected like this by someone. I hate it and love it all at the same time; it makes me feel alive but scares the shit out of me. Michonne McQueen has flipped my world upside down and I don't know if she realizes it.

My whole body stiffens when without warning she stands on tiptoe and crashes her lips to mine, her arms come to rest on my waist. I'm even more shocked when I feel her tongue peek out and lick the seam of my lips prompting me to open to her. I surrender completely. The grip I have on her hair tightens when our tongues touch the first time, holy fuck she tastes just as good as she smells. As our tongues dance together, I let my other hand drift down her body, making sure to rub my thumb over her nipple causing her to moan into my mouth. Her hands are clawing at my back when I reach her lower back and pull her closer letting her feel exactly what she does to me. She tries to pull away, I don't care if it's to breathe or if she's just ready to break the kiss – it's not happening. The hand I have is gripped tightly at the back of her head, making sure she can only move where I guide her. I move my other hand to her ass, gripping and caressing as I pull her to me more tightly.

Fuck...! If kissing her is this good, I can't even imagine how incredible sex with her is.

I start to grind my hard-on into her stomach; she's still moaning and now panting into my mouth, turning me on even more. Her ass feels so good under my hand, so full, round, tight. God, she's fucking amazing. I need to breathe, so does she, so I release her lips and begin to trail wet open-mouthed kisses down her jaw to her neck. I feel her shiver when I lick a line from her neck to her ear.

"Can you feel what you do to me, Michonne?" I ask giving a soft thrust of my hips. "This is what kept me up all night, yearning for your touch… ask me, Michonne. Ask me if it was your name I called out when I brought myself to orgasm?"

She's silent, her breathing labored, eyes closed. The feel of her breath washing over my neck is sending shivers through my body. I still have her head cradled in one hand, stroking the crease of her ass with the other. She's pulled her hands from my back and is holding tightly onto my waist.

"Ask me, Michonne," I groan in her ear, flicking my tongue out to taste the skin of her neck. She gives a soft sigh at the contact, but gently shakes her head ─ well she shakes it as much as she can with the grip, I have on her.

"Let me go, Rick," she pleads. I know I should listen to her because I want more. I don't want to let her go ─ ever.

"I can't."

"Please," she says against my lips when I turn my face to kiss her again. "Please, I can't do this. This isn't who I am."

It is now, she just won't admit it. I reluctantly let her pull away from me and as expected she runs from my office.

What the fuck was that? I've never felt anything so… erotic, and fucking perfect.

* * *

**Michonne POV**

How in the hell did that just happen? I kissed him ─ a lot. I know I started it...my plan, to shut him down, beat him at his own game if you will, but what possessed me to continue? My brain said stop, but my body obviously didn't want to listen to me. Then I had a chance to stop it and I looked into his baby blue eyes and I got so lost, I needed this just as much as he did.

I've had my fair share of kisses, but Rick Grimes's mouth and tongue are the sweetest, most dangerous thing I've ever encountered, his hands holding me to him came in a close second. God his hands, the way he cradled me ─ shit one of his hands covers my whole ass cheek. I shouldn't know that! He's my boss, well my boss's, boss's, boss.

It took everything in me to pull myself away from him at that moment. I was afraid of what I wanted to do next...I wanted to taste more than his lips.

"Is everything okay, Michonne?" Eugene asks when I reach my desk.

"Yeah, he just had a few questions for me, thanks for asking," I smile and unlock my computer so I can check my email.

Low and behold. The newest email I have is from Mr. Rick Grimes, his name followed by a ridiculous number of C's and O's and shit.

**From**: Rick Grimes

**To**: Michonne McQueen

**Subject**: Open at 10 AM

_See you then ;)_

_..._

Fuck that shit!

I absolutely will not subject myself to any more alone time with him. I can't if only to salvage my own sanity and my fucking panties.

Now, the real question is, do I reply? Just ignore him? Actually, show up at ten? Hell, I don't know. What I do know is that anyway I go I'll be seeing him at ten. If I decline or ignore him, he'll show up. If I say fuck it and go up to his office, who knows what will happen? Shit, the way I'm going I'll be having sex on his desk by the end of the week.

Damn him, damn Rick Grimes and his massive amounts of sexy, and those eyes, lips, and hands…I hate him.

I decide against going to see him, I'm not his puppet. If he has something to say to me, he can email me or come to me himself. As suspected, just after ten I see a seething Rick stalking to my desk, what do I do you ask? I give him a sly grin; I'm genuinely amused at the irritated look on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Grimes," I smile up at him, resting my arms on my desk.

"I thought I said to be in my office at ten? According to my watch its five minutes after," he leans down so no one overhears him in passing.

"I apologize, Mr. Grimes, but I have a job to do. I'm sure you don't pay me to sit around shooting the breeze with you," I tell him, the smile never leaving my face.

"I pay you, Miss McQueen, to be where I tell you to be when I tell you to be there."

"Mr. Grimes, we're gaining an audience, do you really want to continue this conversation? I'm sure you don't want your adoring masses to hear me shut you down and put you firmly in your place," I lower my voice. "I suggest you let me do my job in peace; embarrassing you will not be an issue for me."

I look back at my computer, ignoring the glacial stare down I'm getting from him. "This isn't over, Miss McQueen," he says and stomps away like a two-year-old.

I really do have a shit load of work to get done, so I was actually telling the truth when I told Rick I wasn't free. I let Eugene know I'm going to take my work into the conference room down the hall so I can have more room to work, I've figured out in my short time here that the room is rarely used. I place all my files on the desk and begin to organize them by file number.

"Ah, she really is busy," I hear Rick's voice and the door to the conference room close. Shit. "At least I know my money isn't being wasted on you."

"Not now, Mr. Grimes, as you can see, I have a lot of work to get done," I say motioning to the piles upon piles of folders laid out on the table all around me.

"I think you can take a break," he smirks, locking the door behind him. Ugh, I hate his sexy fucking voice and what it does to me.

"No, I want to get this done by the time I go home today," I avoid looking at him go back to filing and highlighting.

I hear him move around and I can see him out of my peripheral vision, but I'm still shocked frozen when he grips my shoulders and begins to rub. Of course, I try to shrug him off but he's not having it; he starts to rub-down the front of my shoulders and up my neck, I hate to admit that it feels amazing and I let my head relax forward a little. Suddenly he holds my head in place and brings my head back. If I'm being honest, the way he's holding me is a complete turn-on ─ he knows this. He brings his lips to my ear, licking and sucking on my earlobe.

"Why do you have to be such a naughty girl, Miss McQueen?" he says, just above a whisper. "I don't think you realize your little power trips turn me on just as much as they piss me off."

I can't stop the whimper that escapes my mouth when my lips part and I begin panting a little, Rick decides he wants to taste me further and starts licking and kissing from the spot just behind my ear. My word, he has an amazing tongue, but I'd figured that out already.

"Damn, you taste so amazing, he growls into my ear, one hand still on my neck, the other stroking my chest. "Come here," his hand comes up to grip my chin and turn my head towards him a little more. "I want your mouth."

I gasp when his lips meet mine in a frantic, brutal kiss, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth ─ his sweet, soft tongue. He has a way of tasting every corner of my mouth so thoroughly and so passionately I start to get lost in the kiss. My hands have come up to rest on him, holding his waist again. Hell, I didn't even realize he has me turned toward him; he's standing between my parted legs, holding my face to his making sure I have absolutely no chance to pull away. The hand that was in my hair is stroking down my arm, moving to my side and around my back as he gently pulls me to a standing position. Dear Lord, why am I so submissive to him? His hands and mouth seem to pull all reason from me and I become putty in his very, very capable hands.

Once I'm standing both of his hands manage to land firmly on my ass, again, he's rubbing and caressing my cheeks until they slide down to the backs of my thighs and he lifts me onto the table, our lips only parting for each of us to take a deep, much-needed breath. His hands come around to rest on my upper thigh, his thumbs stroking the insides of my thighs dangerously close to my sex. I say dangerously close because if he moves his hands up anymore, he'll be able to feel how hot and wet he makes me through my slacks. He gradually moves his hands around to my ass and slides me forward so my center is pressed against his very firm erection. It doesn't seem possible, but the kiss intensifies, we're both moaning into each other's mouths. Rick's hands slide up my thighs so he can help me wrap my legs around his waist, I hook my ankles together, resting them on his ass and he starts to kiss down my chin and jaw, pretty much anywhere he can.

"Fuck, girl," he growls into my ear when his hands come up to cup my breasts through my blouse. "It's going to feel so good when I get to suck on these as I slide into you."

I'm lost to him at this moment, I don't protest like I normally would, instead I fucking whimper. We both freeze, Rick's hands gripping my tits. My legs and arms wrapped around him, and we hear the door handle jiggle.

"Goddamnit," he grumbles to himself, his lips are pressed against the crease where my neck and shoulder meet. "Stay…" he commands and reluctantly pulls from me to open the door a little, not letting whoever is there see me, which I'm thankful for.

"Hi sir, I saw you walk in alone and was hoping to have a little more one-on-one time."

I hear Lori from accounting say.

"Hell no," he outright hissed at her, "was me kicking you out of my office earlier not a good enough clue that I want absolutely nothing to do with you?"

"But sir..."

The door shuts and locks again before Rick comes back to me. "Where were we?" he whispers as he cups my face.

"Stop," I say firmly.

"Why?" He had the nerve to look honestly shocked.

"Not after that, I can only imagine what she was doing in your office. I know what you've tried on me, and she's a whole hell of a lot more willing and eager than I am." He needs to know I won't be that girl. "I won't be one of your whores, Rick, I don't want you like that and this little… mishap won't be happening again." I push him back so I can hop down.

I'm walking to the door when I'm stopped. Rick grabs my waist; his hands pull back and rest on my hips as he presses his hard-on into my ass. "You'll be whatever I want you to be… remember that," he licks my neck from the base up to my jaw, kisses my cheek and releases me so he can leave the room.


	4. A Controlled Frenzy

**A/N:** _To the ones who trust me and are having fun with this story. Thank you! Your support has been amazing, I hope this short chapter entertains you. #fuckguestreviews_

* * *

**Rick POV**

That fucking dingbat Lori interrupting Michonne and me pisses me off. I could've gone so much farther if she didn't metaphorically throw a glass of ice water on Michonne. God she was getting so hot for me, I know she was soaking wet. I wouldn't have fucked her in the conference room – with my dick at least. My hands are fair-game no matter where I have her.

Now I'm sure I have I start over again. I'll give her a few days to cool off. I've taken her pretty far today. But Goddamn if I have to go a couple of days without being able to touch her… I just don't know if I can handle that.

I make it to the following Monday before I can't handle not touching Michonne McQueen. What the fuck is that all about? When did the little sexy tease begin building forts and holding my brain hostage? All I know is my damn dick has been aching to touch her, feel her warmth and tightness, even though it will probably take another week or so before I get to fuck her, claim her as my own. On one hand, I love that she's saved herself so for so long after her first lover. On the other, I feel bad that she's been missing out.

I see her walking past my office and I can't help myself, I take action and run to catch up with her. "It's been a while, Miss McQueen."

"Not long enough Mr. Grimes," she replies without looking at me.

Really Michonne...

I've told her in no uncertain terms that she is mine, that I will have her in any and every way possible, she's something else indeed…

"Now, now Miss McQueen, is that any way to speak to me? You know you've been dying to see me, touch me," I whisper the last part in her ear when she stops in front of a copier sending a shiver down her spine.

"Mr. Grimes, please leave me alone," she asks but when her sultry eyes meet mine, I can see she's feeling every bit of desire that I am. Goddamn, that look makes me so hard.

"Michonne," I say, my voice still low. "I've wanted you to leave me alone since I first laid eyes on you, it just isn't happening. Come to my office when you're done here." I quickly kiss her neck and leave her alone in the copy room.

I don't actually expect her to come to my office so when I hear my door close and lock, I'm honestly stunned. When I look up, I see Michonne leaning against the door looking completely unsure of herself, biting her bottom lip and staring at the floor.

"Welcome, Miss McQueen," I smile. "Come… have a seat," I scoot back and pat my lap, chuckling at the look of horror on her face.

"No, I'll stand, thank you," she still has her eyes trained on the floor. "You wanted to see me?"

"Stop it," I say and she looks up confused. "Stop acting like this, you know why I want to see you, it's the same damn reason you're here now. You can't keep me out of your thoughts…So just… stop." I growl the last part and she has a look of guilt on her face.

"Mr. Grimes, I have no idea what you're talking about," shit; she won't fucking drop the act.

"Come here, Miss McQueen-"

"I don't even know why I'm here," she cuts me off.

"Yes, you do. Come over here," this time she steps forward, surprising me again when she comes to stand next to me. I'm still in my chair and she rests on my desk. "Look at me."

She does.

I reach out and wrap my hand around her hip, pulling her to stand directly in front of me, she moves easily her legs parted slightly. She's wearing a wrap dress; I can just untie it and have my Michonne on display for me.

I won't...

I do place my hands on her outer thighs and begin to rub up and down under her dress. Her skin is so fucking soft and the way her body is trembling is a huge turn on. I know she's not scared, but just as turned on as I am. I slide my hands farther up her legs, leaning in a little closer to her, and around to her lace covered ass. God, she has a perfect fucking ass. I bring my face to her stomach, breathing in her delicious scent. Looking up at her face, I place a series of lingering kisses on her stomach over the fabric of her dress while I continue to caress her ass.

"What do you want from me, Rick?" Oh god, her sexy voice whispering my name has got to be the biggest fucking turn on ever.

"This," I give her perfect ass a little squeeze, tugging a small moan from her lips. "This," I move my hands around to the front of her hips, while I use my thumbs to stroke the edges of her panties so close to her pussy. I can only imagine how tight she is.

I stand up; leaving one hand under her skirt, resting the other up to her chest. "These," I say, rubbing my thumb over her nipple. I use the tips of my fingers to trace circles over the exposed cleavage, up to her neck where I gently wrap my hand around her neck, just under her chin so she's unable to look away from me. "There are so many things I want from you. I want to watch your body thrash and sweat beneath me, on top of me. I want these," I rub my thumb over her plump bottom lip before returning it to her neck, "all over my body, wrapped around my cock.

"I want to teach you things, how to please me and I will show you pleasure you can't imagine." I pause to kiss her trembling lips. The hand I have under her dress is progressively playing with the edge of her panties, rubbing over the side of her pussy lightly. She's so fucking wet, she's driving me insane. I want her so fucking bad right now. "I want you, Miss McQueen. Does that answer your question?" I asked against her lips.

I don't allow her to answer me; I slip my tongue between her lips and seek hers out, licking and stroking the inside of her mouth, tasting her again.

Slowly I move my hand so I'm cupping her mound over her panties. I start to rub up and down the lace.

"Let me touch you...?"

I don't wait for a response, I tilt her head up and attach my mouth to her neck, licking and sucking her sweet skin. I push her panties aside and stroke her soaking wet pussy. I take her opening her legs wider as permission to continue and I rub her clit with the tip of my index finger.

"Fuck, I can't wait to get inside of you," I groan against her neck. Her breathing is getting heavier and more erratic. "Are you about to cum, Miss McQueen? Does my hand feel good touching you?" I take her biting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes closed as a yes.

"Look at me," I command, I need to see the lust in her beautiful eyes as she cums all over my fingers. Her eyes flutter open and they lock onto mine. I cover her lips and revel in the feel of her short breaths rushing into my mouth as my breathing is irregular as well.

Getting a woman off this way has never, ever turned me on this much. As a matter of fact, I've never done this before… Only Michonne…

It's taking all of my willpower not to turn her around, bend her over my desk and slam my cock into her.

She softly whimpers as her body stiffens and I can feel the fresh wave of wetness gushing out of her as she cums. I use the tips of three fingers to rub over her entrance, still not actually penetrating her, drawing her orgasm out longer.

As she's coming down, I move my hand from her throat to the back of her head, holding her face to mine while I kiss her again.

"That is what I want from you, over and over again, Miss McQueen."

She whimpers and sighs one last time before resting her head on my shoulder and mumbling into my neck. "I don't even know why I let you do this to me just now Rick…Mr. Grimes..."

"This is something neither of us can control."

* * *

**Michonne POV**

When I was done making my copies for Eugene and Denise I walk straight to him, like a fucking moth to a flame.

Do I tell him he's completely right?

Hell no, but I'm at a loss right now. I can't move or talk. I want more, only from him. Letting him touch me like this, in the office no less, is going too far. I should never have come here.

He starts sucking on my earlobe. "I hate what you're doing to me, I hate that I fucking need you so fucking bad," he whimpers ─ yes whimpers ─ directly into my ear. I do an internal happy dance knowing I have him where I want him, the dance stops when I remember the position, I'm in.

I'm losing this little power play, but it's a sweet, sweet loss if the feel of his fingers all over me, is the consequence.

"You are not fucking me, not now, not ever," I say, my mind is telling me it will never happen; my body is singing a whole different tune. I'm a live wire, my whole body trembling and shaking uncontrollably.

"So, you'll let me touch you," he licks my cheek, "get you off, but nothing more? Is that what you're telling me?"

I nod, even though my arms are wrapped around his ribs, my nipples are rubbing against his crisp white button-down shirt, and his hard-on is rocking against my pussy… Shit, I start fixing my dress, trying to gain some composure.

"Damn girl, what are you doing to me?" he chuckles and wraps his arms around me, pressing my arms into my sides. "You do understand you've basically issued me a challenge, right? I don't lose, Michonne McQueen. I will fuck you senseless very soon."

I pull my head back to look into his stunning eyes. I hate to admit it, even to myself, but I want him so bad I ache for him, all the time.

"I need to go." I'm fixing my dress and smoothing down my hair when his arms snake around my waist pulling me back against his chest.

"You know I'm right, give yourself to me…" the hand that was holding my throat moments ago is now stroking my hair back, his lips brushing against my face with each word, blue eyes blazing with desire. He truly is beautiful.

I hate to admit he's probably right, but I don't plan on making it easy for him.


	5. The Classic Connection

**A/N: **_Since this is the only way to answer my 'guests' who feel the need to ask 'why is Rick acting that way'. Simple... Because he's in my story and I can do what I want. Just scroll and laugh, bitch scroll and laugh...Thank you!_

* * *

**Rick POV**

What I need to do is get her out of the office. Miss McQueen doesn't seem like the club going type. I could just invite her for a drink but I have a feeling she would figure out my motives with that one.

So, I call Carol into my office; I need help planning an office function.

"Carol, how old do you figure Miss McQueen is?" I know I could just look in her file but that's too easy.

"She's twenty-six; her birthday is next month though." How the fuck does she know? Has she been snooping in her file?

"How the hell do you know that?" I might as well just ask; beating around the bush has never been one of my strong suits.

"She's my sister-in-law in; well my sister is married to her brother. I've known Michonne since she was a chubby little teenager. I got her the job here."

Carol Peletier is my hero. I have an in, she knows I'm planning shit just to be around her. She probably assumes I just fucked her.

"You're getting a raise," I chuckle.

"She's a good girl, Rick. Don't fuck with her head, please I'm asking you as a friend that knows what you do to women, not as your assistant. She knows your type; her dad was your type when he was alive and… just don't fuck her over."

"Are you threatening me?" I don't know what I would do if she is. She means well and I can't argue with her. "Don't answer that… Carol, who is her dad?"

"Marvin McQueen." the color drains from my face. "Chonne and her brother are on the outs right now and she refuses to work with him at the moment so she's working here."

Damn...I just had my mouth and fingers on a McQueen.

Marvin- The Cassic King McQueen is ─ was -is the classic car legend. He innovated modern technology and restoration for all classic cars. Anyone and everyone in the industry knows his name and his reputation. He was a God among men; he was brilliant when it came to implementing technology into the classic car while maintaining all the charm and elegance that makes a classic what it is.

He inspired me on so many levels.

I had the honor of meeting The Classic King once back in 2000, I was a senior in college and unsure of what I wanted to do. One thing was for sure. I did not want to become a corporate lawyer like my father. I love my dad and he is a great man in his own way, but for me, his path was not my path. My younger brother Aaron took on the family business fresh out of college and he hit the ground running. I'd chosen technology, I want to become a legend like Marvin but in a different way, transforming all cars and motorcycles, the hybrids, the electrics. I believe it's only a matter of time before our beautiful gas-guzzling cars will have no more gas to drink.

"I didn't fuck her, I just need to clarify that," why the hell do I need to clarify that? "Not that it's any of your business if I did."

"I didn't assume you did," Carol smirks at me with that all-knowing smirk of hers, she likes seeing me squirm since it doesn't exactly happen ─ ever.

"Now what do we have coming up that we can celebrate as a company?"

"Rick, just ask her out. Take her to a movie or something. You don't have to waste thousands of dollars on a party for a bunch of ungrateful bastards just to talk to her outside of work."

Ah, I love Carol sometimes; she's one of the few people around here that treats me like a person.

"Get back to work." I laugh and walk away.

"Miss McQueen, may I have a word with you?" I ask, leaning on her desk. It's late Thursday and I want to get her out of the office, I've been aching since Monday to get her alone again.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" she whispers back, trying to make sure no one around hears us. They all know something is up anyway, I don't go to people, they come to me.

"If you're worried about what people around here think, don't. I don't give a flying piece of shit about anyone around here and what they think of me."

She gets up and follows me to the conference room I found her last week. The second the door is closed I'm on her; I press her into the back of the door and lean down, taking in her delicious scent. I trail my nose from her neck up to her ear, nipping her earlobe. "Come to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"I… I can't," she stammers.

"You can, and you will." I'm not making this an option for her, honestly.

"I… um, already have plans," she gulps and turns her face when I try to kiss her. It's been too damn long since I've tasted her. I cup her cheek and turn her face to mine, licking her lips I get her to open for me and slip my tongue between her lips – perfect pouty lips.

"Plans change, Miss McQueen," I whisper against her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow night." I release her and guide her out of the conference room. The hell with her plans, I want her and I'm going to make sure she's mine tomorrow night.

"Carol, find out what she's doing tomorrow night? I asked her to dinner and she said she has plans."

"Did you ask or tell her?"

"I asked."

"Rick, I know how you ask. I'm sure she's busy ─ painting her nails," she chuckles the last part and walks away.

She's no help so I have Eugene bring me Michonne's HR file, I'm able to procure Michonne's address. I did try to ask, but she ignored every email I sent.

Friday evening, I pull up to a pearl white contemporary style house, with a well-manicured lawn. The gorgeous pink Cadillac that had me drooling the other day is parked in the driveway. Of course, the sexiest car in the world belongs to none other than Michonne.

I pull into her driveway and turn off my car, there are plenty of lights on in the house so I know she's home. I also suspect she heard me pull up, and her walking out onto the front porch confirms those suspicions.

Damn, I thought she looked hot in her work clothes. Those are nothing compared to what is greeting me on her front porch. She's standing with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing a worn black and white Bob Marley t-shirt, a pair of red yoga pants, her hair is pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and her red-rimmed glasses are perched on her nose, from librarian to college co-ed.

"Good evening, Miss McQueen. I see you're running a little behind on getting ready," I smirk as I approach the base of her porch steps.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking you out to dinner, now go put something more appropriate on," I tell her, walking up the steps and invading her personal space ─ my new favorite place to be.

"I already told you I have plans." She's not going to let this go.

"Yes, your plans are to go out with me. Come on, let's get you ready." I take her arm and start to move her into the house.

"Mr. Grimes," she stops and yanks her arm free of my grasp. "I am not going anywhere with you. Now, if you would kindly leave, I would appreciate it."

"Mmm, my dear, sweet, Michonne," I stand in front of her- folded arms are against my chest and I reach up to stroke her cheek with my knuckles. "Your feistiness does nothing but turn me on. Now, you can concede and go out with me or I can take you into the house, bend you over your kitchen table and make you scream my name in ecstasy. Your choice." I wrap my hand around the back of her neck and lead her into the house.

"Now, you should probably shower, you look like you've been sweating a little. Put on something casual. Jeans ─ I'd really love to see your ass in a tight pair of jeans ─ and a low-cut blouse, I want to get a peek at what I'll have my lips wrapped around later." That's going to get her going. I can already see the steam pouring from her ears ─ a pissed off Michonne is a sexy Michonne. "Go on now."

She gives me a stern look then sits on the couch, her arms still folded across her chest. "Ah, you want to get right down to business I see."

I take a seat next to her, our legs brushing against one another; she visibly shivers and looks away. Slowly, I shift so I'm facing her, my arm slung across the back of the couch and I use my fingertips to brush her shoulder. I use my other arm to reach across her body and rub up against her thigh, under her oversized T-shirt and up to her hip, stroking the skin just above her waistband – I don't feel a panty line on the way up and it quite simply turns me on more than I expect.

"Michonne, my sweet, sweet, Michonne, go get ready. I don't know how long I can control myself when I'm alone with you," I whisper, reaching from behind her shoulder to brush a stray hair out of her face.

"No, Mr. Grimes-"

"Stop being so formal, we're not in the office," I cut her off, my voice still low.

"Rick," she starts and looks over at me, her eyes on my lips. "I can't…"

"Why?"

"Be… cause," she licks her top lip and I take the opportunity to lean in and lick from her bottom lip up to her tongue and suck it into my mouth. Her mouth opens to me and I slip in, caressing her tongue with mine. I hold onto her hip and pull until she moves to straddle my lap.

"Mmm, good girl," I moan into her mouth, my hands slide down her body to cup her ass – I'm right, no panties.

She starts to rock her hips on my lap as the kiss gets more intense, I use my grip to press her harder onto my cock making her gasp and pull back. Her eyes closed and her head falls back.

"Take your hair down." She reaches up and pulls her hair down, letting it fall around her shoulders and down her back. "Damn, you look gorgeous when you do that."

She pulls her glasses off, tossing them on her coffee table and attacks me with her mouth, her hips still rotating in a slow tortuous manner. I let my hand slide down the crease of her ass until I reach her pussy – she's soaking wet. I start rubbing back and forth over her cotton covered folds making her juices soak through her pants.

I can't believe what I'm about to do.

"Mmm, Michonne, stop…" she doesn't, she licks my neck and starts sucking and kissing. "Goddamn, as good as that feels, we need to stop."

"But isn't this what you wanted… Rick? To have me rubbing myself all over you, kissing you, touching you… fucking you?" she whispers the last part, staring straight into my soul with a little smirk playing on her lips.

"More than anything, you have no idea what you do to me. But Michonne, get dressed, I'm taking you out."

She leans in, licking my earlobe. "Your loss, Mr. Grimes, this may be your only shot."

I grab her by the hair on the back of her head, pull her face forward, making her whimper. I trace her parted lips with the tip of my tongue. "Mmm, Michonne, I want nothing more than to sit back and watch as my cock slides in and out of you." I use the hand between her legs to tap her throbbing clit. She's so worked up I can feel everything through her yoga pants. God, I fucking want her so bad.

"Then why are we stopping, Mr. Grimes," she purrs against my tongue as I continue to trace her lips.

"We, we just have to. Go get dressed," I suck on her bottom lip then release her, resting my hands on her thighs. "Please."

What the fuck is wrong with me!

"Um, okay," she looks completely confused and unsure, I'm sure my expression matches hers.

I watch her as she walks up the stairs, every cell in my body is telling me to go after her, fuck her, ravage her on the stairs, but I can't. Michonne fucking McQueen is fucking with my head and I don't know how I feel about that.

* * *

**Michonne POV**

What the hell is he up to? He just turned me down, I kept saying no because I knew I would willingly offer myself to him and the second he touched me that's exactly what I basically did.

When I reach the bathroom, I make sure to lock the door, I don't need my surprise visitor showing up in my bathroom. While washing the sweat from my earlier workout off I decide I need to loosen up a little and use my shower head massager to help where Mr. Rick the Dick Grimes wouldn't.

I take my time drying and preening my hair once I'm fresh and clean, I do my makeup a little heavier than normal. If he wants me to go anywhere with him, he'll just have to wait. Like a dumbass, I remembered to lock the bathroom door but not my bedroom door so when I step out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, I find Rick kicked back on my bed, shoes on the floor, and he's… asleep.

Shit, how long was I in there?

I take a moment to look at him while I can. This man, this imposing, infuriating man looks like an angel when he sleeps. He's on his back, one of his arms is lying across his stomach, the other tucked under his head. His mouth is parted slightly and I can hear soft snores. He's just beautiful, and my god, he looks so sexy in my bed.

I quietly move around the room, finding something to wear without waking him. I start by pulling a white lacy bra and panty set from my drawer, slipping them on under my towel. I stand in my closet, drop my towel and stare at my options. I have no fucking clue how to dress for tonight, he's pretty casual, a pair of dark fitted jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt, untucked and the top buttons undone. He looks fucking edible, not to mention the pair of black high-top Chucks, sitting on my bedroom floor.

I finally decide on a yellow mini dress, it's a lose 3/4 sleeve off the shoulder dress that's banded around the hips to my upper thigh. Rick Grimes will be kicking himself for stopping our little make-out session earlier. I couple the dress with a pair of black four-inch heels, and a pair of big silver hoop earrings.

I stand at the edge of the bed trying to figure out the best way to wake him up. What I want to do and what I should do are two different animals entirely.

I decide to go with the politest option, he may be pushy, stalking, jackass, but I have a feeling he's mine entirely so I will try. I lean over his body, getting as close to his ear as possible without touching him.

"Rick," I whisper. "Wake up, sleepy head we're going to be late." I have no idea what we're doing, so I have no idea if we will actually be late anywhere. Actually, looking at the clock we would've missed any reservations he could have made unless he assumed, I'd take this long.

He doesn't stir so I reach up to stroke the side of his face with my knuckles. "Mr. Grimes," I say a little louder and get a grunt in response. "Time to get up, I'm starving."

His eyes pop open and he looks around without moving until his eyes land on me. Oh shit. Maybe being this close wasn't such a good idea, throwing a shoe at him from across the room would've been much better. The look of lust in his eye when he sees me instantly makes my panties wet.

"Come here," he says in a husky, sleepy, sexy voice. I try to move back but he isn't having it. He strikes like a damn cobra and pulls my arm so I fall on top of him, then reaches down to grab my leg and pulls me so I'm straddling his waist.

"Why Miss McQueen, what kind of man do you think I am?" he smiles up at me, bringing his hands to rest on my rear. He rocks up, not quite hard yet but he's growing. "Baiting me to your room and then allowing me to fall asleep so you can take advantage of me."

"I didn't invite you to my house let alone my room."

"Kiss me," he whispers, his eyes locked on my lips.

"No," I grin and climb off of him, shocked he actually lets me.

"Jesus, Michonne. How do you expect me to let you out of this house wearing that? I'll be beating fuckers off left and right."

What-the-hell that was awfully possessive and presumptive.

"Last I checked, Mr. Grimes, I'm my own woman and I can wear what I want. We aren't dating, or even fucking, we're employee and employer. Other "fuckers" looking at me, or talking to me is none of your business." I gather my black clutch, turn on my very high heel and strut out of the room, adding a little extra sway in my hips.

I'm leaning over to grab my glasses when he finally makes his way downstairs to find me. "I don't know what your game is, Michonne." He stops behind me, resting his hands on my hips and pressed into my ass.

"I don't have a game, Rick," I wiggle my hips a little and straighten up, putting my glasses on.

"Mmm, okay… change your shoes; we'll be on our feet all night." He lets me go and grabs a pair of worn black low top chucks that are at the end of the couch and tosses them at me.

I glare at him before kicking off my heels and running upstairs to get a pair of no-show socks. I toss my old chucks and put on a pair of black loafers. I lock up and he's even a gentleman and opens the car door for me.

"So where are you taking me on a late Friday night?" I ask once we're on the road. I love his car, I love my car more but the beauty of a traditional stock muscle car is so cool. Such a turn-on, plus having a man that actually knows something, if I talk to Rick about cars, I know I won't have to dumb things down for him. If I look past the arrogance and womanizing, Rick would be a really good catch. The conversation goes surprisingly smoothly, I'm sure he's figured out who my father is and seems excited to talk about his car.

"It's a surprise, and it wouldn't be late if you'd been ready when I got to your place. You knew I would find you, haven't you learned anything about me?" he winks and looks back to the road; I don't miss his hand coming to rest on my thigh, his fingers stroking lightly.

"Mini golf? Why didn't you tell me to put pants on?" I whine as we pull into the parking lot of Rhee's Arcade. What Rick doesn't know is I'm a mini-golf wizard, this and pool. It will be fun kicking his ass.

"Where would the fun in that be? This way I get to look at those luscious thighs all night," he squeezes my thigh, leering at me.

"Don't be a pervert," I roll my eyes and get out of the car, I have a feeling I just flashed my lacy boy shorts at him with how short the dress is, but I can't be certain.

"Baby, I plan to pervert you any way I can," he calls over the car as he comes around to lead me inside.

"Care to make this interesting, Miss McQueen?" he asks as we walk through the front door, his hand has been resting on my back, borderline ass since we left the car.

"How can putt-putt get any more interesting?"

"We bet," he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind.

"What are the terms? What do I get if I win?" I'm curious to see what he'll wager.

"If I win stop fighting me." As simple as that sounds I don't think I can agree to that. I like him, I do, but he scares me too much to give in to him. Yes, I'm out with him now, but it was either go out or wait at the house and see what happens.

"I can't agree to that, I really don't want anything to do with you," I turn my head, arching an eyebrow. His mouth is entirely too close to mine.

"You're a terrible liar," one of his arms drops from my shoulder and wraps around my waist holding me to him.

"If I win leave me alone, how's that sound?"

After a brief moment, he kisses my neck just under my ear. "I don't think I can do that, not now. You've gotten under my skin, Miss McQueen."


	6. A Night To Remember

**Rick POV**

This is the best night I've had in a very long time. When I had Michonne straddling me I just about came in my pants. The dress she's wearing… just... damn...Her fucking thighs, I think they might be the best thighs I've ever seen or touched. I want to lick them. Dear God, please, let me lick them later.

Damn, now I have her bending over to put her golf ball on the ground. What was I thinking about bringing her here without making her put a pair of pants on? Now I have an everlasting hard-on, and I'm sure she's eating it up.

"Need help?" I ask; I need to touch her in some way at all times.

She looks over her shoulder at me and shakes her head no. "I think you do," I move to stand behind her, rest my hands low on her hips and lean in to talk to her. "Spread your legs a little." She stands with her legs shoulder-width apart.

"Mmm, just like that," my hand rubs from her hip down to her thigh and I grip it around the front. My other hand pulls her ass closer to me. "You going to spread these thighs for me later? I need to taste you again," she shivers a little but ignores my comment and takes her shot.

"Do you have to make everything sexual?" she inquires, pulling away from my grasp.

"When it comes to you, yes." I don't like the idea of her being out of reaching distance and follow her to the other end of the hole where both of our golf balls are currently sitting.

"So, we never agreed on the terms of the bet," I reach out and pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her shoulders again ─ I just can't help it.

"I'm not betting anything with you. Neither of us agrees to what the other wants, so it's pointless," she shrugs me off and squats to pick up the golf balls. I take a step back and watch as her ass stretches the dress. I wonder if I can get a better view if I stand in front of her. I'll test that theory on the next hole.

By the time we reach the seventh hole I realize Michonne McQueen has mastered the art of miniature golf, she's gotten five hole-in-ones. Now I'm glad we didn't bet there's no way I could stop pursuing her at this point.

"You're a putt-putt shark, aren't you?" I ask as we've just moved to the eighth hole. Well, I walk and she saunters.

"No, just lucky," she gives me a brilliant smile. She looks really good when she smiles.

I hope to make her smile more often. Before I can stop myself, I stop and stand in front of her, holding the hair at the nape of her neck, I pull her face to mine.

"You look beautiful when you smile like that," I tilt her head back and give her a firm kiss on the lips, not trying to be overtly sexual or intense…a lingering peck.

"What was that about?" she asks without opening her eyes.

"Nothing just needed to kiss you." When she opens her eyes, she gives me a confused look.

Honestly, I'm confused too. I'm not a complete stranger to relationships or feelings and all that crap, I just choose not to be in them. I'm sure most women think I was wronged by a chick, maybe cheated on. Well, sorry to disappoint that's just not the case. After my last girlfriend and I grew apart I put all of my focus on building my business. I'm sure I could've made time for a girl, but I chose not to. It was easier to hit and quit. I definitely want to fuck Michonne, but with whatever is happening right now, I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk away from her like I want to.

Damn…

"Hmm, let's get done with the course. I'm hungry," she says, breaking the trance.

"Okay," I pull her in for one more lingering kiss before releasing her to play.

She's lining up her shot on the last hole and oddly enough, it happened again─ on almost every other hole ─I need to touch her. I stand behind her, resting my hands on her hips as she leans forward a little jutting her wonderful ass out. I've kept the touching rather PG until now due to the teenage population here, but now we're out of sight, the last hole starts behind some trees and we would be able to hear anyone approaching before they saw us.

I reach up and pull her back to my chest, resting my chin on her shoulder so I can see her face. I keep my eyes on hers and tilt slightly and start to kiss her neck, smiling to myself when I see her eyes close. Slipping my hand down her hip, I reach between our bodies and rub her ass through her dress.

"I've been dying to touch you like this all night," I whisper then let my hand find its way up the skirt of her dress. I slide my hand between her thighs from behind and rub back and forth over her center, just the simple light touching has her breathing heavily.

"Mmm, Rick we should finish this," she sighs. "I'm hungry."

"So am I," I start to suck the skin just behind her ear and increase the speed of my hand. "But you're swollen and ready, how can I deny you?"

She doesn't reply, she spreads her legs a little more and I slip my fingers under her panties, letting my middle finger slide into her. "My God, you're so tight," I groan into her neck. I want her so bad it fucking hurts.

"Ahh," I watch as she sighs into the night air. "What if someone comes?"

"Oh, someone will be cumming alright," I pull out and rub her clit with the tip of my finger.

She drops her club and grips the arm I've put around her waist to hold her to me, while she starts to pant. "Good girl, let go for me."

I'm hard as a rock thinking about what it would be like to fuck her. I feel her start to crumble under my touch and I soothe her by placing soft wet kisses on her neck. "Do you know how gorgeous you are when you cum for me?"

I pull my hand from under her skirt, bring it to my mouth and suck my fingers clean without letting her go. "That's what I was hungry for, you ready to finish this game?"

She nods and I finally let her go so I can pick up her putter for her. When she shoots, she misses. I do an internal happy dance knowing I threw her off her game so bad.

"Snack bar?" she asks as we go to return our clubs.

She kicked my ass in mini-golf, who would've thought. Now, she has her hand in mine and doesn't even seem to notice. She's lovely, smiley, looks genuinely happy and I get to experience it, I get to be the cause of that smile and it surprises the hell out of me when I realize how good it feels. How good her hand feels, how good the little twinkle in her eye makes me feel when she looks at me. I just wanted to fuck this girl, add her into the rotation, but the more she fights me – even though she usually gives in ─ the more time I spend in her presence, the more I understand Michonne McQueen is way more than a fuck-buddy. Funny how life does that to you, I definitely wasn't looking for anything and here she is, kicking my ass at mini-golf and ordering pizza, chili cheese tots and cookies.

* * *

**Michonne POV**

I'm amazed at what's going on right now, we're laughing and holding hands and when I order more junk food than one person should consume in a month, he tightens his hold on me and orders the same thing.

Rick Grimes has definitely grown on me throughout the course of the evening.

Does this mean when he takes me home, I'm going to just open my legs for him? Not at all, and something tells me he's going to be okay with that. That's what will make this egotistical prick worth it. I've already let him go farther than I should have for some unknown reason. I turn into a puddle of goo when I'm around him and let him get away with way more than he should. Hell, I should have his ass arrested for some of the stuff he's done; I can't explain it, but I want him. I want him as I've never wanted anyone before and I absolutely hate to admit that fact.

"So, what do you want to do now? Arcade?" Rick asks once we've devoured our fried food buffet.

"Sure, how are you at air hockey?"

"Eh, I haven't played in quite some time but I'm willing to give it a go," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple. The sweetness coming from him makes me nervous, he's been an overly sexual pervert for weeks and now after nine holes of mini-golf, he's suddenly sweet and snuggly – he's up to something.

"Remember, Grimes, fingers off the table. I hit hard and make no apologies," I tell him when the air comes on and the puck starts to hover.

"Aw, you won't kiss them better if you injure my fingers?" he purrs. "You do know you're the one that will lose out if my fingers get hurt." There's my arrogant prick, I knew he was hiding in there somewhere.

"You really can't help it can you?"

"It's just more fun this way," he knocks the puck toward the goal, trying to catch me off guard. Does he discourage me? Hell no, not only do I block his shot, I score on him.

"You're going to regret that Miss McQueen," he sexily winks at me.

Needless to say, I kick his ass in air hockey, then in foosball, a classic bar top Pac-Man game, and my crowning achievement is when I beat him at Ski Ball. The resulting pout is instrumental in me asking my next question.

"How is your pool game?"

"It doesn't matter, apparently you were born inside of a fucking arcade," he rolls his eyes.

"I'm actually terrible at pool, there's a bar near my house with a few pool tables and dartboards. You look like you could use a drink after tonight." I'm such an ass, I grew up with my Dad and a brother…what does he expect? I kick ass at games.

"You have a sneaky look in your eye, I don't believe you, but you're right, I need a drink after trying to keep my hands to myself in front of all these damn kids."

"So, what you're saying is, you're willing to give up and admit defeat without even trying? That's pretty lame; you're not even giving me a chance to gloat!" I say as we're walking back toward his car.

"My fragile ego can only handle so much." I think he's half-serious; the smile on his face looks a little strained. "Shit, after the ass whooping tonight, I may just drop you off at home, maybe go play solitaire on my computer." He reaches me, wraps his arms around my waist and leans in to kiss my lips. "That I know I can win," he finishes in a low, seductive voice then doesn't waste time kissing me again.

"Mmm, and miss the chance to see me bend over the table to take a shot? I doubt that" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again.

"I could just bend you over your kitchen table; same effect and I'll be able to do what I want without being arrested for indecent exposure." I want to scoff, I really do, but right now I'm not sure how much I would protest.

Instead, I lick his bottom lip and start to run my fingers through his hair, pulling on his curly locks. I'm not surprised or upset when Rick's hands come to rest at the top of my ass, his fingers gently kneading my flesh as his tongue slips through my parted lips. I leave one hand in his hair and trail the other down his arm, to his waist and eventually into his front pocket. Rick is so lost in the kiss he doesn't feel it when I gingerly pull his keys out.

I break the kiss to breathe and look him in the eyes, the glazed over look he has is a huge turn on. "I'm driving," I whisper and give him one last peck before walking away.

"Michonne," he chuckles. "I'm into you- my sexy girl, but that right there is my first car, my little baby. You are not driving The Colt. Not now, not ever and that's final."

"Hey, I'm not some little girly-girl; I started driving as soon as I could reach the pedals. Daddy had me racing by the time I was fifteen, I can drive that car better than you can." I'm a little offended he won't let me drive.

"Would you let me drive your pretty pink Caddy?"

"Hell no! Nobody gets behind the wheel of Katana." The only other person to ever drive her was Daddy when he was still alive.

"I rest my case," he snatches the keys from me and moseys past.

Ugh, what a major dingleberry!

We pull into the parking lot of Abe's, a dive bar a few blocks from my house, Rick cringes when he turns the car off.

"What kind of place is this? Should I wear gloves?" he gives a look of disgust.

"It's a bar, Rick, what does it look like?" I roll my eyes and get out of the car.

The bartender gets to is fairly quickly, I sit in one of the many vacant stools and Rick stands behind me, his chin rests on my shoulder. "Are you going to get drunk so I can take advantage of you?" he kisses my cheek and winks.

"You wish," I snicker and we both start to drink our beer.

"Michonne," his tone suddenly turning serious. "I'm an aggressive jackass, I am used to getting what I want, but you know I would never do anything like that, right? That would be rape and I could never do that to someone."

"What about all that shit that went down in your office?" I need to know what he thinks about that.

"You were a hundred percent willing, Michonne. You and I both know that" he takes another drink and I remind him I said no several times. "Michonne, you said no then kissed me…"

Oh yeah, good point.

"Ready to play?" I nod toward an empty pool table.

His hand drops from the bar to my lap where he begins to rub up and down my thigh. "Baby, I'm always ready to play with you," he kisses my neck this time, then nibbles on my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

Once he releases me, we go to the table, as I'm racking the balls Rick does the standard roll test with a few cue sticks. "They're all warped, how in the hell do you expect me to play like this?"

"Excuses already, Mr. Grimes?"

"No, it's the goddamn truth, these are shitty sticks."

"Just break," I stand behind him and ogle his ass when he leans over to break. Damn, he has a cute ass. And a damn fine break, hell he manages to sink two solid balls. "I guess I'm striped."

"Mmm," he grunts then takes his next shot.

"Well, hmm, I don't know which one to shoot for," I tilt my hip out and stare vacantly at the table.

"Would you like help?" he asks and I give him a big smile and nod.

He knows. I'm not a good enough actress to pretend I suck at pool.

He comes up behind me, clutches my hip with one hand and rubs against me. "The nine will be an easy one for you," he says, his voice low and husky.

Slowly, he pulls my hip back helping me lean over. It doesn't escape me that his cock is rubbing over my ass; he's not super hard, but he's definitely excited. He leans over my body, helps me hold the cue and line up the shot then runs his hands from my hands up my arms, then down to my waist where he grasps me, digging his fingers into my flesh.

I'm pulling back my arm to shoot when I feel his breath on my ear. "Perfect, holding your hips as I drive into you from behind is going to be so amazing." I didn't miss the shot on purpose. He kisses my exposed shoulder then stands up to look for a good shot.

Needless to say, that's exactly how the entire game goes. On each shot, he helps me by telling me about another part of my body he can't wait to hold, touch, taste, ogle… I'm breathing heavily and my panties are pretty much ruined by the time he's lining up the eight ball.

Rick legit kicks my ass in pool, even if he weren't distracting me on every shot I probably still would've lost. I'm done, this man has managed to make me feel every emotion I possess, I want him, I need him. I'm gumbo, horny, excited and scared shitless.

"Rick," I breathe against his neck after he sinks the eight ball. "Take me home."

As long as he continues to play his cards right, I will have sex with him tonight.


	7. Never Felt Like This

**Rick POV**

* * *

Damn, the feeling I got as she asks me to take her home, it sent a shiver down my spine. I don't shiver; women turn me on but they never ─ I repeat never cause the reactions the way this woman does. I want her, really fucking bad I feel like I'm losing my mind.

"Mmm, yeah, let me get the tab and we can go," I wrap my arms around her shoulders and lean in for a kiss. When our lips touch, I can feel it all from her, she wants this just as much as I do.

Why does this terrify me?

"Okay," she whispers. I think our fun and flirting just stopped, shit just got real ─ for both of us.

I quickly settle the tab, Michonne is holding my hand the whole time, I can feel the tremors coming from her. She's scared, so I rub my thumb over the back of her hand trying to soothe her. I can understand why she's scared and I'm going to make certain she knows this is all her, the second she wants to stop we stop.

Before I open the car door for her, I turn her around and press my body against hers, tilting her head back giving my girl a little I kiss on her neck, ghosting my lips to her ear. "The things you do to me, Michonne McQueen… I can't even begin to explain." I kiss her lips one last time then open the door and help her into the car.

We ride back to her house in silence, my hand is on her thigh and she's holding onto it for dear life. My brain is going a mile a minute, it's one thing to flirt and touch, to tell her I will have her and all that shit. It's completely different when I'm driving to her house with every intention of putting my money where my mouth is. Furthermore, I want to make it perfect for her, I mean she's giving herself to me, she's saved herself for a long time.

My hands don't leave her hips as she unlocks her front door and leads me inside. I will admit, as much as I wanted this, I didn't think the night would end like this, I didn't think Michonne and I would get along so well. When I pulled into her driveway earlier this evening, I expected to leave within an hour with blue balls from simply looking at her. Now, shit, now I'm tasked with making her never want another man again… wait, tasked isn't the right word ─ gifted the opportunity, that's shitty too, but all I have. My brain is elsewhere.

As soon as we're inside I take charge of the situation and lead her directly to her room. We don't talk, just touch. I sit down at the edge of her bed, pulling her between my parted legs. Resting my forehead on her stomach, I run my hands from her thighs up to her hips and around to clasp my hands behind her back over her ass. After a brief moment, I start to kiss her stomach through the fabric of her dress and she threads her hands through my hair, running them through to the end and starting over again.

I slowly reach down and slip my hands under her dress, lifting her skirt as I raise my hands higher, higher up to her waist "Lift your arms, beautiful," I whisper; she complies and I stand to pull her dress all the way off. She really is a gorgeous woman, perfect curves, no bones sticking out like a lot of girls these days.

Before sitting down again I take a moment to remove my own clothes so we're left standing in front of each other in only our underwear. I stand back to appreciate her form, her perfectly round, perky breasts, and hips that beg to be caressed and kissed. Her stomach toned to perfection; Michonne is all woman – sweet, trusting, funny, and sexy as fuck.

"Rick," she says in a small voice. "I want this so bad, but I'm so nervous," she laughs a little at herself.

"Oh, Michonne, baby, you don't need to be nervous with me." What the hell, when did I get lovey and supportive? When Michonne McQueen walked into my life that's when… I don't even care. She deserves this after the shit I've put her through, fuck she deserves someone better than me. So, my job is to make sure she has an orgasm to end all orgasms before I'm inside of her. "Look at me," I whispered, cupping her face in my hands. When our eyes meet, I trace her lips with the tip of my tongue, not taking my eyes off of hers. "My God, you're so beautiful, Michonne," I say then crash my lips into hers, forcing her mouth open and slip my tongue in. It doesn't take long for us to fall into a sensual rhythm, tasting and savoring each other.

I make sure she's overwhelmed by this kiss and unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor, then I start to inch her panties down where they join her bra and soon my own underwear. I walk back to the bed, pulling her with me. When I sit down, she doesn't waste time straddling my lap, my erection pressed between us, I can feel her heat on my legs. Suddenly she stops kissing me and wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispers into my neck then begins to place wet kisses along with my pulse, up to my jaw. Just as she reaches my lips, I remind her we don't have to. She just giggles at me, "you're crazy if you think I'm stopping now."

She starts nipping at my bottom lip and I feel her hand delicately wrap around my shaft. "Can I?" I nod and she slowly pumps me up and down, twisting a little when she reaches my head. Her thumb rubs over my tip, gathering the moisture to use as a lubricant. Goddamn, for a novice she's fucking amazing at handjobs.

"Fuck, that feels so good," I grab the hair at the base of her neck and tilt her head back and begin to lick and suck the front of her neck. "My turn," I reach down and hook my hands under her arms, she's not heavy at all and I easily toss her onto the bed ─ making her giggle when I crawl on top of her, covering her body with mine.

Her giggles die down when I look into her eyes and lick her lips, sucking her bottom lip between mine. I start to kiss down her neck to her breasts. My god, her perfect bouncy, round tits. I lick at her nipple, sucking every few licks then flicking a little, alternating between breasts. I could suck her nipples all fucking day and night.

I let my hand find its way between her thighs while I kiss her stomach, making her flinch a little when my tongue tickles her. "Spread your legs wider," I smile up at her and stroke her slit with my fingertips, "Damn, I can't wait to get inside of you."

Instead of waiting for her, I grab her inner thighs, pushing them out and up. I take a moment to stare at her soaking wet pussy; I take one long slow lick from her ass to her clit, feeling her lips spread for my tongue.

"Oh… fuck…" she growls, her hands gripping the bedspread and she starts to pant and trembles when I start sucking on her clit. I bring my fingers to her opening and gently push two fingers inside of her. Feeling how tight and wet she is, I do not know how I'm going to get inside of her without cumming the second my tip touches her. I move up her body, my fingers still pumping in and out of her, I must see her face when she cums. I kiss her mouth, then hover over her face as I watch her come undone when my thumb brushed over her clit.

"You're fucking gorgeous when you cum," I kiss her again and pull my fingers from her pussy, bringing them to her mouth where she proceeds to lick and suck on them. I need more so I lean down to kiss her; we wrap our tongues around each other, humming into each other's mouths.

"Baby, I need you to know," I growl into her neck.

"I think I'm ready," she says quietly.

I move so I'm sitting against her headboard. "Hop on," I pull her so she's straddling me. I lean down to suck on her nipples again. As my tongue plays, I reach between us and rub the head of my cock through her folds, coming to rest at her entrance. She knows that it's all her now, I let her take control and cup her breasts, brushing my thumbs over her nipples while I nip and suck on her shoulders.

Oh for the love of all that is fucking holy and good. I can feel my cock stretching her open as she slowly slides down my shaft. "Good Michonne, so fucking good… keep going...baby, give yourself to me," I whisper in her ear, my hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Rick, you're so big," she whines a little but continues to move anyway.

"I know, baby, I know," she moves up and slides down again, she rests her head on my shoulder, her breath hot on my neck.

"You feel so good, Michonne. So, tight… wet… fuck," she cuts me off with a kiss. So feverish, intense, her tongue slaughters my mouth and she started to ride me a little faster.

I moan into her mouth, she feels too good and I'm scared I'm going to fucking lose it soon. In an attempt to make it better I reach between our joined bodies and start to flick my thumb over her clit. I want her to cum so fucking bad, but I'm not naïve, I know as good of a lover as I am, she isn't likely to cum again.

She tilts her head back; her hips stop moving and her whole body goes rigid. I grip her throat, pulling her face to mine, resting my forehead against hers. "Oh! Keep fucking cumming for me, Michonne." Her silky inner walls flutter and contract around my length. "Ah, fuck!" That's all it takes for me to cum, hard and deep inside of her. Damn, I don't even care that I forgot to use a condom with her. I'm clean and I know for damn sure she is. I grab her face, crashing my lips to hers as we start to come down, breathing heavily. "You did so, so good for me, Michonne."

* * *

**Michonne POV**

Oh. My. God. I can't believe that just happened.

Rick was perfect, attentive, made sure I enjoyed myself and apparently enjoys to snuggle since he's completely wrapped around me, sleeping with his head on my chest and I couldn't move an inch if I wanted to.

In 9 years, 6 months 3 weeks and 5 days...Why did I choose Rick after just one date and weeks of harassment? Simple, he appreciates me and accepts me for me. When he looks at me, he doesn't see Marvin McQueen's daughter, he challenges me, and throughout everything, he's done he's remained loyal. I hear the gossip around the office and I know since the first time I kissed him he's been different. Carol also told me Rick is smitten with me even though I scoffed at the time I can see it now.

There are plenty of reasons; another reason is I knew Rick would do his best to make sure he rocked my world and I was clearly right about that.

Now I'm lying here, my whole body is vibrating, I want to sleep so bad but I can't. I could always wake him up for round two. I'm still sore though.

"Michonne," Rick groans. "Sleep," he tilts his head up and kisses me.

"I can't. I can't stop thinking and I'm not used to having someone in my bed," I tell him, stroking his hair back.

"Are you kicking me out?" he looks a little upset at the idea of having to leave.

"No!" I practically hiss. "No, it's just weird. Come here."

I tug his arm and he ascents to lay on top of me. He doesn't hesitate to kiss me as he settles between my legs. "I want you again, Michonne," he says against my lips as he rocks his hips, his cock nestled between my folds.

"I thought you were sleeping," I smile and wrap my legs around his waist.

He gives me a little thrust, rubbing his head over my clit. "I'll always be up for you."

While keeping his eyes on mine he pulls his hips back and this time when he thrusts forward, he slips inside of me making me gasp. He's huge; he's big enough to stretch me in the best way possible.

"Goddamn, Michonne…," he growls; his arms are under my pillow, holding onto the edge of the mattress and using it to pull himself up and deeper into me. "You're so…so… fucking perfect."

"Rick!" He starts to thrust a little harder, making me cry out his name. I let my feet fall to the bed and use them to help me rock my hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. "That's my girl… give me that pussy, baby, ahh… fuck."

A few minutes later I orgasm, pulling Rick along with me. Yes, we just had sex twice without a condom, but I'm on the pill. I knew this day would come eventually and I wanted to be prepared, and I trust that Rick is clean. I trust that he wouldn't put me in that kind of danger.

"What are you doing to me?" Rick asks, stroking my hair out of my face.

"I'm not doing anything," I say innocently.

"You've whipped me," he smiles then says something that completely takes the wind out of my sails. "What would your dad think of me?"

I'm sure he sees my face fall and asks me what's wrong.

"I'd like you to leave," I say, wiggling out from under him. I knew he was too good to be true. He just waited until he got what he wanted to ask me about my dad. Most guys can't wait, they want the prize, the ultimate collector's piece and right now that's all I am to Rick. The daughter of his idol, he just got to fuck me – twice and I'm sure inside he's going bananas he's so excited.

"What?" he roars. "What are you talking about? I'm not fucking going anywhere Michonne."

"Please, Rick, just leave," when I get out of the bed, I'm too quick for him and run to the bathroom, locking myself inside.

I'm not at all surprised when he starts to pound on the door. "What the fuck, Michonne. Get out here," he yells.

"Go, Rick, I don't want to see you!"

"Not a fucking option, I said get your ass out here. Tell me what the fuck happened!"

He's just as upset as me.

This time I stay silent so does he. My brain is going a mile a minute, I feel the muscles of my chin tremble like a small child and I look toward the window, as if the street light could soothe me, and before I can stop myself, I start crying.

"Michonne, are you crying?" his voice is laced with a combo of irritation and curiosity. "What the hell did I do?"

"I'm not talking to you! Get out!" That last 'get out' doesn't go over to well and the next thing I know my bathroom door is flying open and I'm being pressed against the counter by a very naked, and extremely irate Rick.

"What the fuck happened just now, Michonne? You're going to tell me now, I'm not here to play fucking games with you. We're goddamn adults, now one of us needs to start acting like one." His voice is low; his hands are caging me in with his body pressed against mine.

"I don't want to talk about," I try again, my voice shaky and timid.

"Wrong answer, try again," he's breathing heavily through his nose, I can see the fire burning in his eyes.

"You did a good job of hiding it; most guys can't wait to start asking about my dad. That's part of the reason why I've only had one boyfriend, why I hardly ever date. Every guy I dated was in it because I'm Marvin's daughter not for me, not just because I'm me. You apparently had it in you to wait until you got what you wanted," Goddamn, he looks mad as hell, that doesn't stop me from going on. "How exciting, you get to tell people you screwed McQueen's daughter!" I finish with a sad sob.

"Are you insane, Michonne? What the hell gave you that idea?" He presses into me a little more bringing one hand up to my head, the other wraps around my back and rests on top of my ass.

Then it hits him, what he said to trigger this reaction from me.

"Michonne, my beautiful snotty girl, I would've asked you that no matter who your father was. What I meant by that comment was - what would he think of you seeing me, someone ten years older, someone that has a fucked-up reputation of being a womanizer. You know I wanted you before I knew you were Marvin McQueen's daughter." He leans down to kiss me with my face is covered in tears...and snot.

Well, now who's the dingleberry?

"I'm sorry I freaked on you," I whisper.

"Shh, come on baby. We can shower then sleep." He starts my shower; it takes a few seconds to warms. He then picks me up, depositing me in before stepping in behind me.


	8. The Best Possible Way

**Rick POV**

* * *

It's been a blissful three months and I have my beautiful girl to thank. Things have been going well...very well. We spend every weekend rolling around in her bed, my bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, in my car. Hell rolling around anywhere with Michonne would be great. Long story short, having Michonne McQueen is a dream come true. I've also discovered nothing beats car rides in The Colt or Katana, walks in the park, petting zoos, arcades, drive-in movies and all the other fun things Michonne likes to do.

"Mr. Grimes, you have a visitor," Carol chirps over the intercom.

I don't have time for visitors.

I have a shit load of work to get done this week, I have meeting after meeting. My HR Manager is out for the week so I have the orientation to facilitate the two new salesmen and three new engineers. Then to top it all off I'm building a new location in the next town over and have a ton of new management interviews to get through. So, my time to see Michonne will be extremely limited. Normally I wouldn't care to spend time with my weekend companion, but clearly, Michonne is more than that.

She's so much more...

How the fuck did I become so… smitten? Yeah, smitten works, if smitten means wanting to close down your fucking company for a week to spend it in the arms of an insanely, beautiful woman I've known for less than a year then I am most definitely smitten. Possibly more…

"Hey, Captain Space cadet, I mean Rick, are you going to bark your orders at me or stare off into space all morning?" Carol is standing at my door; I didn't even hear her open it.

"Carol…Shit, sorry... I have no idea what's wrong with me."

"Hmm, I'd say your car being in Michonne's driveway all weekend might have something to do with it," I didn't bother looking up. I can feel her appraising me, hear that smug ass-ness in her voice. Mrs. Carol Nosy-Rosy Petielier lives across the street from Michonne, by the way.

"Send them in." if I can get this out of the way then I can get to my day and hopefully spend some time with Michonne by happy hour.

Oh shit, I'm done ─ defiantly more than smitten.

The door swings open…Oh. My visitor is Michonne. YES!

"How can I help you, Miss McQueen?" I smirk and prop my feet on my desk.

"I'm quitting."

"What?" I snap back up.

"What?" she repeats with a chuckle, mocking my tone and my shocked facial expression.

"Why..." I ask.

"I can't work here with you; I don't agree with dating in the workplace. If dating is what we're doing then I need to quit. Are we dating… Mr. Grimes?" she gulps and wrings her hands together in front of her. Seriously, after our time together why is she nervous?

"I suppose we are, Miss McQueen." As I've mentioned before, dating isn't the unknown territory, I just haven't made the time to do it in quite a few years. I will make the time for Michonne. "I still don't think you should quit though. I think I like having you so close. Now, come here."

"Probably not a good idea, I should go. I just wanted to be the one to tell you I'm going back to Dad's company. I'll have to make amends with Morgan, seeing as it's rightfully my company too."

"Michonne, I said come here." The look I give her says in no uncertain terms she better not walk away from me right now.

She slowly makes her way over to me, her eyes on mine the whole time. The intense eye contact is sexy as fuck and I think she knows it. "What can I help you with, Mr. Grimes?"

I don't answer; instead, I grab her hand and place it firmly on my cock. "I could use a little help with this," I lick my lips and guide her hand up and down over my slacks as I grow harder for her.

"Oh, Rick I don't know, I mean I know what we've done in here before…I just… I don't think it's a good idea," she protests, however she doesn't even attempt to move her hand away, as a matter of fact, she adds a little squeezing in with the stroking. My dirty little girl, I love it.

"Ah, come on baby, just a little help?" I give her a wicked grin and move her hand while I unzip my pants. She reaches in before I have a chance and pulls my cock out.

She surprises the hell out of me when she leans over my body, her face next to mine and she licks from my jaw to my ear. "What kind of help are you looking for Mr. Grimes?" she purrs then gently moves to her knees, pulling my cock toward her mouth and swirls her tongue around my head. "Is this helpful?"

"Hell fucking yeah, it's fucking helpful," I growl and stroke her hair back as she begins to suck and lick.

"Mr. Grimes, Mr. Negan is here to see you," Carol's voice announces over the intercom just as Michonne takes me farther down her throat, further than she ever has before.

"Michonne, do not think about moving," I order her. Of course, she tries to protest, but I scoot a little farther under the desk forcing her to move back on her knees. I press the button on the intercom, "Send him in Carol."

Ugh, Philip Cock-blocking Negan. Goddam, the bastard has the worst timing, I plan on having my dick out the whole fucking time he's talking. Of course, it's under the desk so he doesn't know but that's beside the point.

"Rick," he greets when he walks in. My little minx under the desk decides it's time to tease me and I feel the tip of her tongue start to play with my head. "We need to go over some of the applicants for the new location."

"Ahh," I sigh when she sucks my head lightly. "We do, it will have to be later though. I'm rather busy."

"Rick your computer isn't even on yet, so unless you're getting your dick sucked under the table ─ which I highly doubt ─ you have at least ten minutes while everything boots up." At his comment I feel Michonne bite my thigh, I'm assuming so she doesn't laugh out loud when she ever so gingerly moves back to toying with my cock, lightly licking and placing silent kisses along my shaft.

"Don't fucking question me Negan; I said I'm fucking busy. I'll see you later and we will discuss the applicants when I'm ready." Too much..? Nah, I want my Michonne and while this fucker is in here, I can't have her.

"Fine," he huffs and gets up to stomp out.

I slide back when the door clicks and Michonne looks up at me amused. "It's disturbing to know you talk to everyone like that," she stands and goes to lock my door. When she turns around, she doesn't hesitate to strip down to her sexy bra and garter and… No panties. Wow!

"Ah, look at you sexy girl. I think you need a spanking for being so naughty and making my dick so hard for you." Yep, if she were wearing panties, they'd be soaked, as it is, I can see her thighs glistening.

Another thing I learned on accident about Michonne one day when I just couldn't control myself is, she likes her sex dirty and rough. Not like full-on choking and slapping shit, but a little pushing and pressure here and there. When I command her to do things, just to remind her who the fucking boss is she fucking eats it up. Her pussy drips for me, making me that much harder and want her that much more. The fact that she is just as power-hungry as me yet gives in to me every fucking time is a huge ego stroke and she knows it, so in turn, I make sure to give her anything and everything she could possibly want or need.

She has her own money and I find it refreshing that she genuinely appreciates the things I do for her, she doesn't take me for granted and knows that any material thing I do for her is out of respect and adoration, not because I'm trying to buy my way into her bed.

"But, sir… I've been so good," she saunters over to where I'm still sitting ─ my cock standing proudly at attention ─ and she turns her back to me. She steps between my legs and leans over my desk so I have a glorious view of her ass and her juicy cunt dripping for me. I reach out and rub my hands over her ass; plucking the garters so they snap over her thighs then squeeze, my hands cover her entire ass cheek.

"Mmm, you've got such a pretty little pussy, Michonne," I run my middle finger down her slit from her ass to her nub then up again, pausing to push into her a few times before slicking up to her ass and circling her entrance but not applying pressure.

Without another word I lean forward and let my tongue glide through her folds, making her whimper a little. I then stand up, unbutton my shirt and pants, letting them fall to the floor; I rest my cock in the crease of her ass, using my hands to hold her cheeks and my thumbs keep my cock in place as I rock my hips, rubbing my head over her ass each time before using one hand to move my cock through her lower lips.

With just my tip sitting inside of her I reach around to grab her throat and pull her up so her back is flush with my chest. Keeping my hand on her neck I'm able to slip my fingers into her mouth allowing her to suck her honey off of them. "Are you ready for me? Your hot little honey pot is pouring out over my dick, baby. I think my girl wants my cock, she needs me to fuck her," I whisper in her ear and let my fingers slip out, one hand gripping her throat, the other holding the table in front of us while I thrust into her wet heat, making both of us groan in pleasure.

"Ahh, fuck yeah…" I whisper as I start to thrust harder. I remove my hand from the table between our bodies and start to rub her perfect ass, letting my fingers taunt her lower lips, tugging lightly.

My hand moves from her throat, using my grip to push her flat on the desk. I pull out so only my tip is inside of her. "Don't move," I remove my hands from her completely and watch as her body trembles below me.

She moves to put her elbows under her chest and without warning my hand makes contact with her ass causing her to whimper. "I said don't move, beautiful," with that I grab her hips and drive into her again making her cry out.

I stop my movements again, only this time I'm buried to the hilt inside of her, I lean over her body and cup my hand over her mouth. "Shh, Michonne, you can scream my name all night at home but I need you quiet at the office, baby," I whisper in her ear. Her pussy is pulsing around me; I can feel how each word affects her. It's fucking amazing.

I stay hunched over her body when I start to move in and out again. My God, she's so Goddamn tight it almost hurts, but the best fucking hurt ever. My hand moves from her mouth back to her throat, my other hand comes to rest on her hip and I keep up deep, deliberate thrusts my head hitting that sweet spot inside of her every fucking time I pull out of her. "Fuck, you feel so good, baby… so fucking good," I start to move a little faster inside of her. Her silken walls start to flutter around me.

"Cum for me, oh God." I'm about to lose it and she knows it. She purposely clenches around me and pulls my orgasm from me; I bite into her shoulder to stop the roar that tries to escape me. My hot release shooting into her triggers her own orgasm and she, in turn, bites my hand. Yes, we're biters, I fucking love the feel of her teeth on my skin.

"That was… let's just say I'm glad I found you," she pants with a smile as I help her straighten up. "Can I clean up in your bathroom? I need to go see my brother still."

"Mmm, yeah, I still don't like the idea of you quitting. If you don't like what you're doing here there are plenty of other things you could do. Hell, since I'm opening the second location, I could use Negan here and you can have his position there. I'm willing to bet serious money you know more about running a business than his incompetent ass," she just smiles at me and fingers my tie that is hanging loosely around my neck.

"I think it will be better for both of us if we aren't in the same office, Rick. I can't stand watching these whores drooling over you all the time, pretending they don't know about us." Yep, she knows I'm one hundred percent hers now. "I can't even imagine what would happen if you caught someone else looking at me."

"I'd fucking kill them, then fire them -then kill them again," I growl. She's mine. Mine-mine-mine-mine, and I don't really care if I sound like a two-year-old.

"Exactly." She winks then moves to pick up her clothes and locks herself in my personal bathroom.

Beautiful Michonne McQueen ─ She's ruined me but in the best possible way.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Readers, thank you so much for the support. I am sad to announce that I am taking a little break from this story for a while. But I promise I will be back...I have a __little drama, some humor__ and sweet oodles of sexy hot Richonne... Take care now... ~Muse~_


	9. Mind Your Business

**A/N: **_Thank you all for your patience... I will update more frequently and I promise this story will be completed. _

_**Dedicated ****To**: R4L - You made me laugh with your CC shenanigans. _

* * *

**Michonne POV**

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing here?" My brother said in a not so friendly tone as he burst into my office…I let out a halfhearted chuckle, for a split second I thought he was kidding ...But he wasn't.

Why would he greet me so coldly?

"What the hell did you say to me?"

"I didn't stutter Michonne, I was hoping that when you walked out the last time, it was for good."

Now, this is odd, since my departure, I've seen him at every Sunday dinner and not once had he said a word about my resignation. At mom's house, he's just as nice as he can be, oh he's just lovey-dovey…so what the hell his crawling up his ass now?

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you being so rude? I came here to-"

"I know why you're here and I am sick of it."

He knew instantly from the look in my eyes that his words hit their mark. I stiffened at being interrupted, quite annoying, his words caused a transition in me, the bitterness is rising like bile in my mouth.

"Excuse me?" I asked when I realized after several long moments that he wasn't going to explain why he sick of whatever he is sick of. I took a deep breath willing myself into a calm state, "What the hell are you sick of, Morgan?!" I spat out in the most venomous tone I could conjure.

"Lower your voice, unless you plan on having another unwarranted outburst before you storm out again." He sneers at me then laughs only adding fuel to my wrath.

"You think this is funny?" I snap, raising my voice even more just to irk him.

"Tell me I'm lying." There was that bitter cynicism again, "you get your feelings hurt by every little thing or some idiotic bullshit and instead of dealing with it, you have a tantrum a leave, leaving me here barring the burden alone."

I glare at him then spat out, "HOW DARE YOU?" I wanted to cry as rage-filled my belly. I felt my ears getting hot I was so pissed.

"Lower your goddam voice!" he shouted back at me; our voices rose above the barrier of my office door. If anyone was close, they could hear us.

"This business is my life!" I shouted, "you know damn well I'd never leave for good." I knew his ears were closed and his mind has put up barriers to anything said, but I'd say it anyway, "When something upsets me here, it's a big deal, it took me leaving this last time to realize my issues mean nothing to you. I will never have your support. You don't understand what I've had to deal with and you never will, so I'm back. I'm back to deal with this shit once and for all. I don't need your support."

Blood was bound to be spilled; feelings hurt… So be it, when it came to Dad's business, we were never that strong to being with, and now we'll never be as strong as we once were.

"You want me to support you trying to dominate the stakeholders, business partners, and employees?" He glares at me with utter annoyance, our heated quarrel continues, "Your petty issues are trivial in comparison to the big picture, our father's legacy. Do you remember what you said to all of us the day you decided to abandon our company for the third time?" He spat.

Now Pandora boxes opened, sending each word full speed ahead to shatter our souls into a million pieces, in that instant our relationship shattered into glassy shards.

"It's a shame that you think my ideas for improvement are some sad petty way of trying to dominate the BP's and our employees. Is it so difficult for you to see my value? I want to take Dad's company to the next level, but all of your old farts are stuck in the past. You ask if I remember what I said before I left," I paused to allow him time to respond. To deny what I had just said. Of course, his stubborn ass didn't, he just stood there, raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, "Yeah Morgan, I fucking remember what I said, I said it you-dipshit." My disbelief was off the charts, but honestly, I had to say my pessimism had come to the point of even suspecting the sincerity of someone so bullheaded.

"Instead of cursing at me like a foul mouth sailor why don't you tell me what you said."

"I said, looking back all I see is what a fool I have become. I'm a fool for believing anything will ever change around here. It took me a long time to realize I was just chasing rainbows. I don't expect any of your fossils to understand that." I was forced to relive that awful day. At the moment, that flash of anger protected me from the pain. It was unfair, the way they bypass all of Morgan's obvious flaws while thoroughly scrutinizing all of mine. If the shoe was on the other foot and Morgan was proposing a change, I know damn well everyone would have been on board.

Morgan gave no response as he sat down in the chair on the other side of my desk, he peered at me with unwavering scrutiny, "You can't keep doing this Michonne."

"Doing what? Expecting to be heard in a room full of men, esteemed in my own company? We had just talked about implementing the new software at Sunday dinner. Your fake ass was perpetrating a front eating mommas peach cobbler. But Monday morning, it was back to the same bullshit. That database would have brought us into the modern age, a fully functioning paperless company. None of my ideas are ever taken seriously. I was dismissed before I even got started and you allowed it."

"That system wasn't in the budget."

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed.

"And you wonder why no one takes you serious!" He hissed back.

It was definitely a war of words and who can hurt the other one worse. Both of us at each other throats like savage hungry dogs fighting over dominance.

"That system would have more than paid for itself within a year."

"Instead of having a fit and acting like a volatile maniac, you should have tried talking convincing us of your proposal."

"I shouldn't have to do that. This is my company!"

"Arguing with you is so pointless," he said eerily calm. Every word, movement and breath he performed seemed to infuriate me to no end.

"I could say the same thing about you, you need to abandon these black and white opinions. Stop listening to those old bastards, just because they were dads' golf buddies and they blow smoke up your ass. That doesn't mean they have the best interest of the company at heart. You know I do."

"No one wants you to here Michonne."

"I don't give a fuck. Either you and your fossils pay me off or I'm coming back. If I come back - You better fucking believe I'm going to do more than just suggest some shit... You have two weeks to decide, now get the hell out of my office."

* * *

It took the entire two weeks for me to recruit and properly train my replacement. This was more than okay as it allowed me to have lots of playtime at work with Rick.

Monday, we arrived to work in his car, lattes in hand, kissing each other a farewell until lunch. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by all of the women still interested in my curly-headed stud.

Jessica Anderson, aka Twat-waffle, would pull into the parking lot, find Rick's car and park next to us. It was comical, she looked like an idiot spying on us every morning.

Lori aka Cunt-rag is much more aggressive. She'd knock on Rick's door all through the day, always wearing something totally inappropriate for work. The dresses were always too short or too tight. She'd randomly drop by asking if he 'needs anything' only to have him rudely send her thirsty ass away.

So, of course, all the latest gossip centered around Rick and me. The office life is so stagnant that any piece of salacious gossip gets passed around with indecent efficiency.

There was not much I could do but ignore the envious glares from my female coworkers, aka Rick's former Cock-gobblers while remaining unbothered by the rumors in regards to the nature of me and Rick's relationship. The one that has me laughing the hardest is that I'm blackmailing Rick. Supposedly I have some info on him that could send him to prison. But instead of taking his money, I'm taking his penis.

The reality is, none of those idiots had a clue as to what made either of us tick, all they could do was speculate and that's fine by me. What Rick and I have is unique and there is no way to easily categorize or reference it.

"My mom wants you to come over for Sunday dinner." I say scooping up Toasted Pita Chips and dipping it into the Roasted Garlic flavor Hummus, "She's positive you'll be hooked on her famous hushpuppies."

"I don't doubt that," Rick replied popping a few Fresh Grapes and Toasted Pine Nuts into his mouth, "I'll be there."

My stomach did summersaults, it was an exciting kind of nervous. I know mom will love him. But Morgan, he's such a phony. Even if he hates Rick we'll probably never know.

I pour Rick another glass of my homemade lemonade as we nosh on the Mediterranean platter, we'd bought and prepared the night before. The Pita Bread (sliced into wedges) Red Pepper Slices, Kalamata Olives, Sliced Cucumbers, Dried Apricots, and Whipped Feta Mint Spread was amazing.

"That was a great lunch," he says standing from the table and bending forward to give me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yes, it was," I agreed, smiling brightly at my handsome lunch date.

"Now I'm ready for dessert." He growls peering at me with brilliant electric blue eyes his expression wickedly lust-filled.

My entire body becomes instantly aroused. Only Rick can do that to me. I don't get a chance to form an answer before his lips are on mine again at the same time he drops to his knees and his hand slides between my legs. His kiss is so carnal, it's the promise of realness, of the primal desire that lives in us all.

"Mr. Grimes," I whimper and pull my mouth away from his.

"I can't get enough of you," His eyes were the blue of water so deep that you were afraid to jump in, but you were still tempted to.

"Touch me, let the silky skin of my cock caress your hands," he unbuckles his trousers and takes one of my hands and wraps it around his shaft. He guides me, helping me stroke him as his free hand pulls at my panties. "Good girl," he whispers against my lips. "Your hands feel really fucking good."

In one swift movement, he almost ripped my panties apart. In a frenzy, he feverishly pulled my Victoria Secrets down my legs. He lifted my leg over his shoulder and dived in. He licked deep, tasting my depths and wishing for more, wishing he could do this for days, for a lifetime. I shook with my orgasm, letting my fingers wind into his hair and pulling him closer as I spasmed against his tongue. I flooded his mouth increasing his need to run his mouth along every fold, to rasp the width of his tongue slowly over my bundle of nerves, to suck my scent into the deepest reaches of his lungs as he devoured me to another release. He is insatiable, unable to stop, needing to feel me, to hear me begging whimpering as I came, again and again, letting him worship me.

My last Friday eventually arrived and Eugene and Carol surprised me with a nicely decorated farewell cake. The two evited everyone to the main conference room to bid me farewell. I'd taken over that room since Monday, using it as my temporary office so that my replacement, a sweet lady named Deanna could get settled in at my old desk.

Needless to say, none of Rick's former floozies came by to say goodbye. Go figure, you would have thought they'd be happy that I was leaving.


	10. Take Your Place

**Rick POV**

* * *

Although I missed Michonne like crazy, I realize how important it is for her to go back to her company. She needs to be there, otherwise, her company will surely miss out on some great opportunities. She has great ideas, loves her company, her family and is proud of what her father accomplished.

Going back won't be easy, it sounds like her brother is a stubborn ass, even more so than myself. How could he not see how brilliant Michonne is, especially when it comes to finance and technology. That sexy little woman is a genius.

If it were my place, I'd talk to him, tell him to put his ego aside and let his little sister lead at his side. I have no doubts that's what King McQueen would want.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door. I have no doubt that it's either Andrea or Jessica, they are the only ones who are still trying to fuck me after all this time. They conveniently come around when Carol is at lunch. If Carol is in a mood, she'll have something catty to say before allowing them to disturb me. I wish she'd just outright block them as I asked her too.

My door is unlocked so Jessica just barges right in.

"Hi Rick, I brought us some lunch, from Merle's Burger Shack," she's grinning ear to ear as she walks in shaking two greasy bags of god knows what.

"Did I ask you to bring me lunch?" My eyes trained on the packaging which soaked up all of the disgusting greases. No wonder Jessica's gained so much weight.

"You'll love the pork tenderloin and fries."

"I doubt it, now get that out of here, your making my office stink."

"What are you going to have for lunch?" Her Cheshire grin faded and her face morphed as dead-pan as she could manage, yet she failed. She still held on to hope that I'd somehow chosen her over Michonne.

"I'd rather chew on Negan's ear before I eat that crap, now get out of here. Let me say this real slow so it sinks in. Don't call me or come by unless it's business-related. Otherwise, you'll be transferred like Lori."

I watched the color drain from her blushing cheeks and without another word, she took her stinky bags of food and left. She knows I'm not playing.

Last week Lori made a scene when I wouldn't give her a ride home. She's actually a good employee when she's not all clingy and desperate actions. She stayed late and was a tremendous help with our launching project. Her hard work made her promotion material for sure. The meeting didn't conclude until well after 6 PM. She, Eugene and I was the only ones in the parking lot. She had parked next to me and I could hear her engine stall and see the panic on her face when her car wouldn't fire up. I jumped out of my vehicle and had her pop the hood. I checked the fluids, made sure she had gas and tried giving it a jump, but nothing.

She suggested that she leave her piece of junk in the parking lot and asked me to take her home. I flat out refused, called a tow truck and even paid for it.

Before the tow truck arrived, I tried to make small talk with her, but she didn't want to talk. I flat out refused her advances and kept my distance. That really pissed her off. She started yelling and screaming at me. She demanded to know why I didn't want to take her home; why don't I let her in my office anymore, and a bunch of whiny ass 'why's'. I didn't offer her an explanation because I don't owe her one.

One thing she said was true, I used her, I wanted my cock sucked at work, with no strings attached. I honestly didn't care if she was the one to do, but she did. I propositioned her once and she accepted. After that she pursued me...Constantly, but I never led her on. I never promised I'd be anything more than a fuck -buddy. I let her yell at me until the tow truck arrived and then I went to Michonne's house.

By the time she arrived at work the next day, her transfer papers were sitting on her desk. She left without protest. Noah another highly skilled employee had requested a transfer to our location months ago, but I had no place for him until now. I told Noah to send Lori a thank-you note.

* * *

"You're such a little seductress," I smiled, knowing full well that Michonne was about to seduce me... Her voice had the lilt I knew so well – her words soft with the smile that already played on her face. With the kiss came electric tingles, the desire to play.

Seduction was what Michonne did best, moving into my personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes. She didn't just look at a man, she looked into him as if she knew his desires. With the kiss came the smooth touch of her body, poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension. I know that once she kisses my neck my resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of her warm lips, my hands will start to do her commands. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and we both know it's just a matter of time before it happens.

We sat on her back deck, well hidden behind a thick cluster of trees and bushes in the summer brightness, feeling the early morning breeze that would be the only relief from the heat that day. Michonne, in one fluid motion, turned so that she was astride, her dress riding up her thighs ever so slightly. Our gaze lasted a full second, enough for us to take in the face of the other. Nothing needed to be said, those deep brown eyes of hers said it all. They are a million earthy hues, as dark as the night sky and, when she smiled, the stars shined. I grab the back of Michonne's neck, growling in the kiss as she whimpered in pleasure.

* * *

"Nervous," Michonne gave my hand a little squeeze as we strolled the length of the driveway hand in hand.

"Hungry," I quipped and squeezed her hand back. I was excited, truly not knowing what to expect. She seemed a little nervous as expected. She knows I can be a little unpredictable, but I promised I'd be on my best behavior.

Her mother's bright yellow house reminded me of an old country home you'd see in the movies. The porch had a white wooden swing surrounded by potted plants.

"Hi Momma, this is Rick," Michonne hugs her mother with one arm, still holding my hand firmly with the other.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. McQueen." I said shaking her hand earnestly smiling brightly at her, "It smells really good in here."

"Thank you, please call me Abigail, I changed our usual third Sunday fish fry to something a little different."

"Ms. Abigail, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Well, I did it for Michonne too, she doesn't like a lot of fried foods either, please have a seat," she motioned towards the living room, "make yourself comfortable, dinner is done, we're waiting on Morgan and the kids."

Michonne and her mother share many features, a youthful appearance, bright smile and they're exactly the same height. It's almost like looking at Michonne in the future.

"You have a lovely home," I take a seat on the tan suede couch covered by a royal blue quilt, in the quaint room.

"Thank you, I grew up here, this house was left to me by parents. Morgan lives in the house Michonne grew up in."

Michonne is standing next to her mother, I noted the bittersweet smile on her pretty face. Perhaps she'd like to be the one living in her fathers' former home.

"How did the Sunday dinner tradition begin Ms. Abigale?"

"Marvin and I grew up in a time when everyone worked hard all week Monday through Saturday; Sun up to sun down so we made Sunday a time for rest, family, fellowship and food, simple as that," She smiled, "sugar-bear, will you help me set the table?"

Michonne's eyes widened and her jaw dropped if she weren't so beautiful her expression would be downright comical. She knows I'm going to tease her about her nickname when we get home.

Michonne quickly retreats to the kitchen and a second later the doorbell rings. I stand from my seat peering down into the entryway as Ms. Abigale opens the door.

Two children quickly run inside, "Grandma Abby!" The boy and girl give their granny a hug. Abigale swiftly kisses them on the cheek and off they go down the hall. I don't think they even noticed me.

Morgan hugs his mother and kisses her forehead, his gaze upon me, his expression unreadable. Jenny, Carol's younger sister noticed me immediately, her eyes lit up in obvious revelation and I had no doubt Carol has told her all about me. Carol introduced me to Jenny a couple of years back at our annual picnic.

Back in the living room, I caught a glimpse of Michonne going back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room with dishes in hand dutifully tending to her task. I wanted to go help her, but I knew I couldn't do that just yet.

"Morgan, Jenny, this is Rick," Ms. Abigale introduced us. I extended my hand to which Morgan accepted. He had a firm handshake and was pleasant enough.

"Hi, Morgan, nice to meet you, nice to see you again Jenny."

"The tables ready," Michonne entered the living room standing next to me, she nor her brother greeted or even acknowledged one another. The chatter of the children's voices could be heard throughout the house.

"I'll go get the kids," Jenny says before leaving the room.

Morgan's cell phone rang he answered with urgency, walking back out the door. Abigale, not looking pleased by his actions.

"Mom, let's go put dinner on the table."

Abigale nods in agreement and mother and daughter make way to the kitchen. I'm right behind Michonne and the moment I step into the kitchen the ladies usher me back out and into the seat at the head of the large dining room table.

A moment later, Michonne and Abigale are towing large dishes of food, placing them on the table, the smell intoxicating. Michonne sat down at the opposite end of the table. Jenny entered the room and she introduced me to her son Duane and her daughter Enid. The children gave a polite hello to me, hugged Michonne and took a seat next to each other.

When Morgan entered the room, he flashed me a look of utter annoyance leaving me perplexed.

"Peanut, you sit over there next to Jenny and make sure that phone of yours is off."

Michonne smirked and so did I as what occurred sunk in.

The dinner was phenomenal. Shrimp Creole, I've seen these cooked two ways, very thin and soupy or very thick and dry. This was perfect, a little on the thick side but not dry. Fried green tomatoes, that can be eaten plain or topped with shrimp in a fresh tomato basil cream sauce. I had one plain and I smothered the other with that delectable sauce. We washed the savory meal down with freshly made sweet lemonade.

There was little talk during dinner. Nothing more than brief chats about the weather, recipe exchange and compliments to the chef. This is how Ms. Abigale wants it. She wanted everyone to enjoy the food while she cherished her time with her grandchildren. Between bites, she asked them about school and sports activities.

It's a pleasant experience on the surface. Just beneath that shiny veneer was a tension, between brother and sister. Little does Morgan know, Michonne is ready now and she's no longer going to sit back and let Morgan claim another thing that should be shared between them. And just like what occurred today, Morgan will have to take a seat and be humble.

Michonne, Jenny and Abigale cleared the table and out came a Southern Banana Pudding with Homemade Custard. I could get used to this.

Abigale refused to let us help with the dishes, so we left and went on a long walk in fruitless attempt to work off dinner.

"Look at us sugar bear, it's not even 7'oclock," I chuckled.

She chuckled and fell back onto the four-poster bed, the mattress sunk under her weight and she snuggled deeper into the silken duvet. Her dark hair spread out around her head like a halo as we lay on her bed under the satin sheets, I bought for her last week. I was still stuffed and sated from the amazing Sunday Dinner.

"Why do you like me?" She whispered, her hands tracing the freckles on my arm, connecting them with invisible lines like a dot–to–dot.

"How could I not?" I replied, cupping her cheek so her beautiful eyes met my own. She frowned at my answer and looked away. I drop my hand and fluff the pillow instead.

I loved the fading sunset behind her eyes, the moonlight that dances through her hair. I love all of her, not just the parts that make sense, not just the parts that she has shown me. I love the parts of her that I don't yet understand, the parts that weigh on her shoulders, the parts I only notice when I steal glances at her in the silence.

"How could I not," I repeated. Michonne has my heart and I'll continue to show her in every way.


	11. My Namesake

**Michonne POV**

Rick wakes up at 5 AM every morning, weekends included. That's about an hour before me and he gets dressed in less than 30 minutes during the week for work. I envy his weekday morning pep; it takes me an hour to dress and at least two cups of coffee before I'm chirping the way he is. Today is no different, Rick is standing at the counter tangibly appraising me.

"Good morning, beautiful Miss McQueen," a slight smile playing at the seductive corners of his mouth; at the same time, he's pouring me a cup of coffee.

I'm wearing my Ann Taylor black and white suit. The jacket is a long one-button blazer in bi-stretch material, so it fits me like a glove. The skirt is knee-length, the material is refined with just enough give so you stay polished looking, yet comfortable.

"Good morning, you're looking like Mr. GQ yourself," I lean over to give him a meaningful kiss.

He's dressed in sleek black slacks, loafers and a crisp, white dress shirt with the top button undone. I don't think I'll ever get over how incredible he looks and smells in the morning, the shampoo he uses, the aftershave, and deodorant mesh so well. No wonder those hoes be on him like sauce on ribs. But that's the least of my worries right now.

"Thanks, sweetheart, now stop worrying, you're going to have a fantastic day;" he says with that rich thick southern twang; his voice is more soothing than a hot cup of cocoa.

"Does it show?"

He nods, "You look like myself when I have tough decisions to make, but my advice to you is to play it cool. I'm sure your return has the right people rattled. Now just sit back and strategically make your next move."

"Easy for you to say, you're not sharing your company with a bunch of insufferable stubborn assholes."

"The hell I'm not," Rick counters, "As a matter of fact, the day you walked into my B&D meeting we were deciding on a succession plan for our Chief executive, at the time-"

"Oh my god, Rick, that's it!" I cut him off by grabbing a handful of curls and pulling him in for the mother of all kisses.

"Hell, yeah baby!" He broke away to look at me, his eyes hazy and lustful.

"You are brilliant Mr. Grimes," After taking his breath away and mine too, I grin and peck at his bottom lip. My effect on him was like pure female power.

Dashing out of the kitchen, I find my keys on the mantle and grab my briefcase off the table, "Bye Rick, see you tonight," I yell out from the foyer before closing the door.

Down the front porch stairs, I go as quickly as my designer stilettoes will allow. I jump in Katana, start her up, listen to the sweet purr of her engine before I rollout. My drive to the office is a quick 20 minutes. When I pull into my designated parking space, I turn up the volume and let my favorite song finish while I sing along.

_'I'm bossy,_

_I'm the first girl to scream on a track,_

_I switched up the beat of the drum,_

_That's right I brought all the boys to the yard,_

_And that's right I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm,_

_I'm bossy, I'm the bitch ya'll love to hate,_

_I'm the chick that's raised the stake,_

_I told young stunna he should switch debate,_

_I'm back with an 808 'cause I'm bossy…_

_Uh uh, watch the beat go…uh...uh…'_

It's 7 AM and I'm the only one here. I smile realizing I've often been the last to leave but never the first to arrive. I like this much better, so I add coming into the office extra early to the stuff and things that will be changing around here. I unlock the main door, flipped the switches in the lobby adjusting the thermostat and turning on the lobby intercom music. In the break room, as I'm brewing a fresh pot of coffee, I made a mental note to bring donuts tomorrow. Today, I'll order deli sandwiches at lunch for the meeting.

I didn't have to check any of my emails because I have a company phone from which I checked emails frequently. Morgan had me removed from the company distro list when I took my leave. But he has no idea I have access to everything in our IT department so it was easy to add myself back on.

I've been able to keep track of business for the most part. There is just one missing piece and if my plan works, I'll be able to figure out my next move. I log in and send my emails to my intended subjects. When they arrive, my urgent email will demand their attention and action.

My door opened, just a crack and I saw a familiar face poke in, "Morning Miss McQueen, I'm a lil' embarrassed you beat me here, I'm normally here at 7 sharp." Axel our beloved and most importantly, the reliable custodian/maintenance/groundskeeper says with his signature cheerful, crooked smile.

"No need to be embarrassed Mr. Andrews, I'm trying to turn a new leaf," I say swiveling my office chair to face him, "How are you?" I ask my trusted employee, Axel has worked for us since I was a teen, father said he was the most humble man he knows.

He looks utterly shocked. I guess I've never asked him how he was before.

"I'm fine ma'am how are you…" he beams, strolling into my office and taking a seat in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"I'm great, thanks for asking," I lean in, "so tell me, has anything interesting happened around here since I've been gone.

His smile widens even more, "Well, Tammy Rose and I are an item, and she's told me a few things that go on round' here," He giggles and it's quite hilarious, high pitched and all. I'm not sure if he's all giddy about his new relationship or about chatting with me. I deduce a combo of both. "I hear that one of the big-dogs is messin' around with a lady here. Now Tammy knows who the lady is but not the fellow. The lady is tightlipped on account that the big-dog is married."

I was shocked. I had heard about the shenanigans going on with the interns, everyone one screwing around with each other and I feared one of the ambitious millennials would get the bright idea to try and screw their way to the top.

"Is the lady one of my interns?" Since I hired all of them, that could be the reason Morgan is being dickier than normal. All of the board members are married or old enough to be all of my intern's parents.

"No, no," Axel, waves his hand, "it's Connie, I reckon she's a little younger than me, so no big age difference. Tammy said Connie got drunk and spilled the beans a couple of weeks ago when she and the accountants went to happy hour. Tammy shared with me because it bothered her. She said Connie's been seeing the guy for a while now and made it clear she had no intentions on ending it, in fact, she was hoping that the guy would leave his wife for her."

"Axel, no one else knows about this right.?"

"Right, no one, Tammy swore me to secrecy, I telling you cause'," he paused for a moment, giving his scruff a healthy scratch, "Well, I feel like you shouldn't be left out."

I was rendered speechless, Axel is a lot more observant than he's probably ever gotten credit for.

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews, I appreciate your openness, and I assure you I will handle this in confidence."

Feeling satisfied, Axel stood up and nodded.

"Mr. Andrew's," I grab the $100.00 gift card from my desk, "Please take this as a token of my appreciation," I show him the Visa card that has been sitting in my desk for a year. My brother's friend Dr. Harlan Carson gave it to me for my birthday. I would have gladly accepted it if he wasn't a married man trying to secretly woo me by sending me 'dick pics' and buying my affection.

"Oh, no I couldn't," he waved his hand again.

"Please take it, it'll just sit here otherwise. I can't think of anyone more deserving."

Axel's cheeks turned a beet red, "Well, I'm going to spend it on Tammy."

"Great idea," I said as I walked him to the door, "Thanks again, Mr. Andrews, stop by the conference room at noon, I'm having sandwiches delivered."

"Your welcome, Miss McQueen, I'll see you later."

I immediately added Connie's little sister Kelly to my email and sent it to the group.

It's a little after 9 AM and the office is bustling. All of my email recipients have confirmed and will meet with me at noon.

The email Morgan sent calling all the 'big-dogs' to a 10:30 had me cracking up. This fool titled his email _'Michonne'_.

'_Greetings_ _Team, _

_As you all know Michonne has returned._

_I will address all concerns at our Monday briefing.'_

_Best Regards,_

_Morgan'_

His dumbass still has no clue that I am on the distro list. 10:30 comes around and I make sure I am front and center. I watch the men file into the main conference room. As they pass Rosita's desk they don't seem to notice me as most of them are engulfed in their phones or tablets. So, I wait until they all arrive and are seated.

I walk into the conference room and primly take my seat at the head of the table. Now I have their attention. The look on their faces is downright sidesplitting, I could hardly suppress my amusement. No one speaks to me or each other; they just stare at me. From shocked, to annoyed, every facial expression is represented. Remaining silent I smile evenly at them all.

When Morgan walks in and sees me, he drops his briefcase. That's when I lost it. I chuckled out loud, but recover quickly. We eyed each other for what seemed like forever, the room held a deafening silence and I refuse to remove my gaze. I know what he wants and I dare him…I dare him to ask for his seat. The only way he'd get this chair is if he had the balls to remove me.

"What are you doing?" He says in a deadpan tone. But he's not fooling me. He's shocked.

"I got the email tilted in my namesake, so here I am," I replied calmly. Vowing that no matter what, I would do exactly what Rick inspired me to do.

"Michonne, we will talk later, I need to speak with the board."

"Last I checked, I'm a member of the board, so speak freely."

"Morgan," Shane pipes up, "Please call me when this situation is handled," Shane stood from his seat.

"If I were you, I'd take a seat, Mr. Walsh, because this defiantly involves you." His eyes get as big as saucers. I pretend to clear my throat before I go on, "There are only nine chairs in the room and ten people. Someone will have to call Rosita to bring an extra chair."

Gregory and Dale the two baby boomers who should have retired 5 years ago, visibly get upset; they both began mumbling irately under their breath. While Ezekiel and Simon, bust out in a fit of laughter like two frat brothers. Justin, Luke, Larry, and Daniel reclined back in their chairs, arms crossed, eyes level and lips tightened; they look as if they are sorely inconvenienced.

"Connie, please bring an extra chair for Michonne," Morgan calls on the speakerphone.

"Yes sir," she replies and hangs up.

A moment later Connie opens the door. It feels like Deja Vu, only Connie is in my place. Every guy in the room is ogling her. Including my brother. Connie is naturally a pretty woman, I believe she is in her late 30's. She's worked for us a little over a year and unlike what I was accustomed to, today she's dressed very proactively. Her dress is cleavage-bearing and barely covering her thighs, her make up is dark and heavy and her heels are shiny and platformed. She looks like she's going on a date or to a nightclub. Her change in the dress really has me wondering. Are Tammy and Axel just gossiping or is Connie really sleeping with one of these married men in here? She swiftly wheels the chair to the table; all eyes are fixed her; her eyes darting about nervously.

"Thank you, Connie," Morgan says, unable to contain his lustful gaze.

"Your welcome, Sir," She quickly leaves and Morgan watches her backside until she closes the door behind her.

I get a sick feeling in my stomach. Would if it's him? No… I refuse to believe he'd do something like that. He told me when we're kids that he loves and respects everything about Dad except for his infidelity. No... He's just looking, being a man, no harm in that.

"Are you happy now Michonne," he says, sitting down and crossing his arms in a defensive manner, "Now speak your peace so we can get on to serious business."

"Evidently, I'm serious business, again today's meeting was titled 'Michonne', so please, speak your peace" I shrug my shoulders and mimic his posture.

"Goddammit, Michonne I swear if you fuck this up for me!" He pops up from his chair so hard it falls over and he slams his balled fist on the table. His breath turning from quiet and regular to a panting gasp. "This is my company now!"

Oh, now look who's having fit and acting like a volatile maniac…


	12. You Did What

**Michonne POV**

"Either you talk about me in front of my face right now like a grown-ass man or reconvene later like a little bitch." My words were sharp, perhaps a bit too sharp, but at least my tone remained even, calm really. I'm sure I've freaked them all out.

"I've had enough of this," Dale huffs in annoyance, grabbing his briefcase, he exits without another word.

"Call me," Shane mouths to Morgan. My brother oddly cuts his eyes to Shane and nods slightly. When his eyes meet my gaze again, the vein in his forehead surfaces and I can't help but wonder, really wonder why my return this time is so upsetting. It can't be only because this is my third time doing this.

It has to be something more, but what…

"Gentlemen, please give me a moment," Morgan politely dismisses the rest of the members and that was all the confirmation I needed. He's up to something and I'll have to find out what.

"Are you happy?" Morgan says, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Not at all," I say in all honesty, "Why does my return upset you so much?" I ask, knowing damn well he won't tell me the truth.

"How many times are you going to do this Michonne, huh, if you don't get your way, which you won't are you going to run away again?"

"I learned a valuable lesson during my working sabbatical," I stand up preparing for my exit, "The main thing I learned is this company, our fathers' company, that he left to us, is my home and this is where I belong, I'm done running and I'm here to stay," I don't wait for a response and he does not seem to have one, so I leave.

I'm preparing for my meeting with the interns when an email catches my eye. Bob Stookey sent me an email titled _'Welcome Back_' requesting some time on my calendar today because he'd like to have an important conversation with me.

Immediately, I respond, asking him to visit my office right away. He responds via IM and says he will see me in five minutes. Bob's email was a pleasant surprise, I thought for sure he'd have nothing else to do with me after I left this last time. Bob is my perfect employee in the boardroom he is the finest diplomat I've ever worked with. Bob put everyone at ease, drew them into liking his open-mindedness and wanting to collaborate with him on important projects. He is the only man of status who backed me up when I was being pushed out. Bob was the only voice of reason. He always listens to me and called to check on me when I had one of my breakdowns. His diplomacy when it came to me, really put him on the outs with Morgan's crew. What they did not understand is Bob's loyalty is to this company, not any individual. He wants what is best for the business. He too was one of my dad's close friends and believed in his dream and what my father did for his employees, business partners and the community. Thus, the reason Bob is the last person I expected to hear from. He told me straight up if I ever quit again, he would be done sticking up for me.

Approximately five minutes later, Bob enters my office laptop in hand, I can tell by the look on his face, he is not here for a friendly chat, this is all business.

"Good morning Mr. Stookey, please have a seat," I greet him first as he enters my office, locking the door behind him.

"Good morning, Miss McQueen," he replies, taking a seat and tapping a few keys on his laptop, I know you just got here but I need to share this with you right away." He says, typing some more, his expression partially unreadable.

"Of course, please share…"

"Take a look at this." He turns his laptop to me and I scan through the quarterly financials.

"What the..."I let out an audible gasp. The company shares are being siphoned out of one particular stock or the biggest one. Since we are employee-owned, and none of us have any knowledge of this transaction, it's clear that this was intentionally and secretly done.

At the moment everything began to somewhat come together. I kept silent and continued reading. The oil stock was doing well yet the company profits did not reflect, not a cent was going back into the company or to cover overhead. To make matters worse, the source of the investment looks like it came from me! It looks like I was investing my shares in this stock.

"Why didn't you tell me back when this happened? I ask, "according to this report, which is a total fabrication, I began investing my shares at the beginning of last year."

He nods, "Hmm, I knew his board members were up to something, I just needed time to figure it out, if you'd have shown some self-restraint, we could've figured it out together, it took me a month to decipher the encryptions in order to obtain these transaction reports. Reports you've had access to all along…but I got them," He smiles warmly, being his tactful self.

I could do nothing but lower my head in shame.

"That's water under the bridge Miss McQueen and here we are," He says giving me some dignity back.

"Still, why wait until I came back?" I ask, wondering what would have happened if I had not returned.

"Because now that you're back you can protect us, we couldn't risk losing our jobs, if Morgan got wind of this, we'd all be canned. We also had a mole to deal with at the time."

"I can assure everyone's protection, no one is getting fired…Who's the mole?"

"Connie, she's sleeping with one of the board members, Kelly is the one who 'outed' her as soon as she found out. For weeks, Connie had been running back and telling him or them about our dislike with the way leadership is managing the business. They've been cutting budgets and bonuses left and right. It's what prompted us to dig deeper and see why. By the time I came up with the information, I had closed my circle to Denise, and Tara, they're the only ones that I know I can totally trust; no one else knows we've access to the investment files."

I took a deep breath, not realizing I had stopped breathing while he was speaking to me.

"Will you join me at the meeting with our interns?"

* * *

**_Noon - Conference Room B..._**

I enter the room full of bright, intelligent interns. I'm happy to see that everyone I hired are still with the company. At least Morgan had enough sense to keep them. Everyone looks relaxed and sated, noshing on the deli-fresh sandwiches and chips, while washing it down with chilled lemonade or tea.

"Good afternoon everyone and thank you for your promptness. I hope you all are enjoying lunch," I smile as the group silently greets me. They are truly happy to see me. I can only imagine they've been ignored by senior management; 'dealing with the kids' was the only thing Morgan saw fit for me to do.

"I called this meeting to let you all know that my absence was merely a much-needed break. I was able to clear my mind and formulate my goals. I am back now and ready to implement this new process."

Several of the interns take a seat, Alden, Sophia, Carl, and Kenny, grab a notepad and start writing. I try not to smile too much.

"You all are the future of the company. Does anyone want to volunteer and define what a succession plan is?"

After a short pause, Carl answers, "A succession plan is a process for identifying and developing new leaders who can replace old leaders when they leave, retire or die."

Sophia giggles randomly and it causes a ripple effect. Addy, Aiden, Kelly, Rodney, Gage, and Marco, smirk, snicker and giggle. I give them all a big smile in return, letting them know it's okay. I suppose they're laughing at Carl's blunt delivery. I found it refreshingly to the point.

"That is correct Mr. Riggs, that's the reality of this process, succession planning increases the availability of experienced and capable employees that are prepared to assume these roles as they become available. Senior and mid-level management is not getting any younger and now is the time for discussing who is willing and capable to step in and take over when the time comes. This is the reason I hired you all, to develop you so that one day, you will become leaders. Does anyone have any thoughts or questions?"

"Do you have anyone in mind for a particular position?" Gage asks and then gulps down a big swig of lemonade.

"Great question… yes, I have particular people in mind. However, I want feedback from all of you. If you feel you are interested in any mid or senior-level position, you should let me or Mr. Stookey know right away."

I pass out a questionnaire, as I do, I urge the group to take their time completing the documents. This will help better determine which employee personality fits with a specific role. Comparing the results to the past test dad administered over a decade ago along with the performance reports from the managers, "Please email me with any questions or send me a meeting request."

Bob and I conclude the meeting and leave them to finish their lunch and mingle before their supervisors call them back to work. I was overfilled with joy; I know this is what my father wants for his company. He wanted to pass the torch to capable likeminded people, man or woman. He never intended for the company to be gridlocked with the Men Only club who've become secretive and deceptive.

Speaking of deceptive, it's time to pay Morgan another visit. I take the elevator to the top floor.

Of course, he is not there, he has his 'out of office' sign on the door.

"Where is he?" I ask Connie, not masking my displeasure with her.

"I-uh, he didn't say, he just said he'd be back in a few hours," She stammers and I am unable to tell if she is being honest or not. I glare at her for a moment, my eyes drilled into her, my stare was all that she needed. She knew I knew and that is all she needed to know.

Her eyes shifted nervously, "Is there anything else I can do Miss McQueen?"

"No," I turn and walk away.

Most likely she is telling the truth, I doubt if Morgan would tell her anything of importance. I really don't know how to address what she's doing. Who she sleeps with is her business, and there is no company policy on being a rat...?

I return to my office, pack up my computer, I put up my 'out of office' sign and I send my ally a text.

_'Thanks Bob, I promise I'll fix this.'_

**Bob:** _'I never doubted that.'_

* * *

**_30 Minutes Later..._**

"Morgan is stealing money from the company and buying shares of stock in my name, only his cronies are reaping the rewards, everyone else is getting screwed," I burst into Rick's office like a hurricane. As I approach him and get a little closer, I pause and take notice, my handsome beau looks stressed, his desk is piled high with papers and folders.

"Come in, let's talk about it, he says, strutting around his desk with his sexy walk that makes my knees weak, "Tell me all about it," he utters softly, holding me in those incredible firm arms of his, I almost forget what I was about to say.

My eyes finally make it to his gorgeous face and then I pause. As sexy as he is, and even though his tone sounds soothingly calm, he looks frustrated as hell.

* * *

**Rick POV**

"Are you okay Rick, did I catch you at a bad time?" She asks breathlessly, her beautiful face full of woe.

"I'm fine, just bombarded with work, my top guy and Carol are out on vacation this week, I'll be here all night, but I'll be fine," I admit, I guess I'll have to hide my stress better, I don't ever want her to worry about me.

I give my lady an honest smile, "Now, tell me what's going on with that sneaky brother of yours baby." I kiss her forehead while guiding my beautiful doll to sit on my settee.

She takes a seat, rubbing her forehead, "I just saw the financials and it looks like the shareholders are fucking peachy with the idea lining their pockets with the company shares, that should be going back into the company for retirements, pensions, and all that." She lets out a pretty little sigh and I take a moment to take in what she's just said. Fuckin-A, poor thing, that's bullshit should not be happening, I've seen my share of sneaky bastards in my career, but this is new to me, I've never had a sibling double-cross me. I got lucky, Aaron and I went down totally different career paths so we don't share, we don't compete. Besides, I'd never had any drama with him, he's always been a freaking boy-scout.

"That's a load of shit to shovel on your first day back. What did Morgan say when you confronted him?"

"He left the office before I could face him; I didn't bother trying to find him."

"What are you going to say when you see him?"

"I didn't really plan out a speech or anything, I'm still trying to wrap my head around why he would think it's okay to sell shares of the company and make it look like I'm the one doing it. He made everyone think I checked out, sold out. I suppose I did check out, but it certainly was not permanently and I made that clear to him, I think…" She rubs the little crinkle in her forehead, "Even if I didn't make it clear, he had no right to do what he did."

"I agree," I admit.

Damn, it must be difficult to hold such a high position of authority and be so devastatingly hot. People never bothering to look past the pretty packaging to appreciate a person's untold depths.

"I could have him arrested for embezzlement, well once I find out who's money he's actually stealing, it sure as hell isn't mine, my money is secure," She sits back and relaxes at the thought.

"Well that's a good thing, you're too high-maintenance, I can't imagine you broke."

She rolls those pretty doe eyes and snickers, just the way I like, "He's using someone's money and I'm sure that person has no idea. I'm afraid it's one of our wealthy BP's or investors and they have no idea what he's up too, in that case, they'll think I did it and this scandal could ruin me and the company," she pauses for a moment, "If you were me, what would you do?"

Damn, what a whopper, I pace the room thinking about this one, noticing her noticing my ass.

She's such a perv.

"Michonne, I believe the secret of success is knowing your customer, coworker, employer, or employee on a professional level, knowing their strengths and weaknesses so that you can step in and help. It also helps if you don't take things to personal and most important, knowing when to shut up."

"So, what would you say my biggest weakness is?"

"You don't believe in yourself. If you don't believe in yourself, who the hell will?"

"I swear you sound like my dad…"

"So that means your dad would have you continue to do what you are doing, confront your brother, find out who, why and what for..."

"Of course, and we both know it," She sighs heavily again, her eyes furrow slightly, "It's also easier said than done."

He held her gaze, "I'll be with you every step of the way darling," The word 'darling' and the way I say it causes an immediate reaction. Her sensual eyes go soft, gazing at me in sweet serenity, "Now let me taste those sweet lips of yours," I kneel, so she knows what lips I'm talking about.

I love these moments with her when the body meets soul. When I'm able to show her just how much I love her.


	13. Changing Tides

**Michonne POV**

Morgan purposely avoids me all day. All ten of my calls went straight to voicemail and he didn't bother to reply to any of dozen text messages either. He left me no choice. I knew where to find him, he never misses dinner with Jenny and the kids. So, after Rick and I have a wonderful romantic dinner, we drive to my brother's house. At 7 PM with Rick at my side, I ring the doorbell and a moment later the door swings open.

"Oh goodness, what a great surprise come on in!" Jenny is pleasantly astonished to see us; I'm sure Morgan hasn't told her anything.

"Hi Jenny," Rick greets her cordially.

"Hi Jen," I stretch out my hands and tilt my face upwards warmly hugging my pretty sister-in-law. I inhale taking in the aroma of something delicious, even though I am not hungry, the smell is amazing. Rick and I had sushi, and although I love sushi, the smell is not very enticing. "Something smells fantastic, are you making your famous stuffed shells?" I complement, not really knowing what to say to her at the same time trying to match her pleasantries.

Internally I am seething for Morgan to come into the foyer so I can rip into his ass something proper.

"Yes, I am, and I made plenty, you are both welcomed to join us."

"Sorry, I just need a moment with Morgan, and we'll be out of your way," I reply and dreadfully watch as the smile washes from her face. I feel just awful, she thought that this was a nice random visit, now she realizes, this may get ugly.

She knows it will…

"I'll go get him," She murmurs and walks slowly away into the main room.

I give Rick a nervous glance and in return, I receive a reassuring smile and kiss on the forehead. A moment later Morgan enters the room. Morgan locking eyes with me, arms folded and a hellishly mean scowl on his face, "Just say what you have to say and go, you interrupting my dinner."

"Hey man, you don't have to be so rude," Rick says taking a step-in front of me and another towards Morgan. I quickly maneuver back to Rick's side while scooping one of his clenched hands into mine.

"This is my house and I'll be however I want, you don't like it, get the hell out." Morgan hisses at Rick and takes a step forward, now they are within arm's reach of one another.

Both of them look like they were ready to physically attack one another so I quickly step in between them and get to the point.

"Morgan, you need to tell me about the shares you are selling in my name and who's profiting from the stock?"

"No, I don't need to tell you anything, you left and we moved on, you need to accept that."

"You realize this is forgery and embezzlement!" I throw out in frustration, "I'll have an external investigation and expose you. Would you want that leaking out to the press, our employees, customers and BP's?"

Morgan's face sunk and he heaves a sigh, I've finally gotten through to him. He peers at me silently for a long moment, there was no softness in that gaze. It was a look that conveyed a bubbling hatred.

"Well, how are you going to fix this?" I say after the long and drawn out silence.

"There is nothing to fix, you left our company to me, your return changes nothing, the company still owns half of your share, just take the buyout, half-million dollars and go back to Pretty-boy Rick's company," He snickered at his snide insult and it made me want to backslap him.

"Fuck you – at least I earned my shit the honest way," Rick spat, stepping in front of me again and I quickly pulled him back beside me. His body was tense, so pulling him back this time took some effort, but the moment my hand makes contact with his skin he relaxes somewhat.

"Yeah, I heard about how you earn your shit, and how you can't keep it in your pants! Now you have the nerve to come in and disrespect my house?!" Morgan roared stepping forward into Rick's personal space, I immediately step in between them again and turn to Morgan.

"Morgan James McQueen, you got me fucked up if you think I'm leaving my father's company for good! You know my departure was never a permanent thing, stop holding that over my head." I screamed from the pit of my gut, every muscle in my body ridged, " You leave me no choice but to expose you, no one will ever trust you again! "How could you do this to me, you're my brother! Now you're nothing more than a shitty slither of worthlessness. I trusted you! You've lost all my trust, weakened your status. Your presence makes me sick."

"Stop being so dramatic, besides, you can't do anything about what has happened, sorry you don't agree with it, but nothing I did was illegal," he replies calmly as if everything I just said meant nothing, "I lied to the board about having access to your share, and I admit, I told them you relinquished your shares because technically you did." He shrugged.

"Morgan, if those weren't actually Michonne's shares, how did you come up with the money?" Rick calmly came to my defense, mainly his curiosity piqued at him more than his annoyance with Morgan's insolent aloofness.

"If you must know, Rick," he says his name like it's a curse word. "I sold my shares and divided half the money with the board. With the profit I'll make on my investment, the company will see plenty of revenue by next quarter."

"You did what!" I shrilled with an incensed gasp. "Morgan, you've taken a huge risk with money that does not belong to you. Although dad left the company shares in our names, half of it belongs to McQueen Enterprises, it's not yours to bargain with or divvy out."

"She's right, there is no guarantee on any stock investment unless you have some insider knowledge which is most certainly illegal," Rick replied with certainty, his raised brow and his expression clear.

Before Morgan has a chance to reply, Jenny walks into the room; her face shows a form of distress that made my heartache. I was sure she had come in to kick Rick and me out. I wouldn't hold it against her if she did.

"Abigale," Her voice carries a slight tremble causing Morgan to quickly turn to face her.

"What Jen, what's wrong?" Morgan asks, taking both his hands and gently clasping her shoulders, "What's wrong honey?" He asks, his words deep with worry sent my mind reeling into the unknown.

"Georgie said, Abigale collapsed at the market and was rushed to Memorial hospital," Jenny replies in a panic-stricken voice.

"I'll drive," Rick says. I was unable to respond. I must have nodded because he was guiding me through the door. I did not hear or see what Morgan and Jenny said or did. My focus solely on getting my feet to move. A horrible unexplained feeling creeps down my spine like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk, descending until I'm almost frozen to the spot. My stomach is full of lead; my feet are set in concrete; my mind is worryingly empty. From the porch to the car my mind is numb, the background noise muted with nothingness and thankfully Rick is silent.

"Let's go, baby," Rick said opening the car door for me. That's when I realize we've made the five-mile ride to the hospital. We find parking and I get my feet moving into the hospital, it's only then that I realize what has me in this state...

"Hello, we're here to see Abigale McQueen," Rick says to the ICU nurse.

It's Dread… Dread owns me, pushing against me, has my stomach locked up tight, nothing getting in or out. The dread creeps over me like an icy chill, disorienting my brain. In this frozen state, my mind offers me only one thought. Mom. She's my rock, the strongest, smartest woman I know. I don't know what to expect when I walk in there. There is no avoiding it. I'm like a cow being herded into a truck for the slaughterhouse, only the cow doesn't know where it's going and I do.

We finally reach the door, beige and dull like all the others, and I can already see people inside.

"You must be Michonne, "The nurse smiles kindly and opens the door wider, "She's been asking for you since she regained conscience."

Georgie is sitting in the chair in the corner, she stands and meets my gaze, her expression is grim, still, she manages a smile, "I would have called you, but I only know Morgan's house number, because he's had that number for so long."

I could only nod my reply to Georgie as my feet began to feel heavy again and I stilled at the door. From the moment Rick entered the room he went straight to mom's bedside, standing so he is blocking my view. It's as if he knows I am avoiding see her, nearing her. I don't think my heart can handle it.

I look around the room, its walls are simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There is no decoration at all save the limp curtain that separates her bed from the one next to her.

The nurse is busy checking the monitors and then she writes something on the chart, "I'll see if Dr. Jenner has your blood test results," she says before leaving the room.

"Michonne is here," Georgie says taking my Mom's hand into hers, she has a tranquil look on her face and she meets my gaze again.

"Sugar bear?" The jarring tone of her feeble voice expand my dismay, in the face of my apprehension, I walked over and stood next to Rick, with every step my heart is tearing apart.

In her life, Abigale had given more of herself than perhaps was wise. She loved dad despite his flaws and she had always been at his side. As a mother, she has always been my shelter, my guardian, the place of my forever home... always with an open door, the key always in her pocket and a love that is always there for me.

"Mom, how are you feeling?"

She manages a feeble smile; I don't think I've ever seen her eyes rimmed with dark circles and her lips without her claret rouge.

"I feel better than I look, Sugar Bear, now don't you worry." She said in such a cracked voice, I winced. There is no masking the worry on my face and I did not have the strength to try.

And then Morgan enters the room. He and Jenny rush over and Georgie moves to the foot of the bed so Jenny and Morgan can stand opposite of Rick and me.

"Where are the kids?" Mom asks Jenny and she crumbles, leaning in she hugs Mom, peppering her with tearful kisses. Jenny's mother died just a year ago and she is still coping with her loss, so her behavior is not out of the norm.

Morgan gently pulls his wife into his arms, "We took them to Carol's before coming here," he answers, smiling warmly at her.

Mom nods and smiles back at him, "Georgie and I were at the market and I must have gotten too hot," she says, in a conciliatory tone.

"I'm sure that's all it is," I say to her with a smile, it's not convincing her in the least. She knows I'm worried sick.

"Has the doctor been in to see you? Morgan asks her. I can see he's in the same state as me.

"The nurse just went to get him," I tell him, he looks at me pointedly and does not reply. His actions do not go unnoticed by Mom.

"How's work?" She asks, giving us the 'you better not lie or else' look.

Morgan and my eyes meet each other urging the other to speak. Neither of us wanted to share what has been happening.

"Well, Peanut, you're the oldest, you go first." She says softly. Morgan clears a fake lump in his throat.

"Hey there, I'm Doctor Edwin Jenner." Dr. Jenner comes and stands next to Georgie at the end of the bed.

Morgan and I both sigh and then greet the doctor. "I'd like to speak to Abigale alone first," His movements were all sharp and with purpose. Behind the spectacles, his eyes were as grey as the washed-out bed sheets and curtains.

"Absolutely not," Abigale said firmly despite the slight quiver of old age, "these are my family and friends and I want them to know whatever it is you have to say."

"Very well," he said," he analyzed the chart for a few seconds and looked up with a perfunctory smile flashed for just a moment, "Your CBC or Complete blood count has detected abnormal cells that are common with a form of cancer called leukemia." He paused again, around his mouth gave no indication that he ever lost himself in laughter, "We can discuss a treatment plan options to map out a definitive prognosis."

We are all rendered speechless, temporarily incapacitated, my brain stutters for a moment every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up.

Mom's eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, I place one hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, it will."


	14. Touch To Much

**Rick POV**

The next few days passed in a haze. At the office, I'd arrive early and work non-stop, so that taking off 2-hours early felt justified. I'd delegate my additional workload to other capable employees.

My reasoning...More than ever, Michonne needed me to be there for her. And I was for damn sure going to be, for anything and everything she needed.

Tonight, Michonne was already home when I got there.

"Have you eaten anything today, darling?" I asked hugging her and kissing her forehead before she takes a seat at the kitchen counter.

"No," she shrugs and a defeated sigh escapes her, "I was too busy and I still don't have much of an appetite anyway."

I knew she didn't want to go out tonight, let alone decide what she wanted to eat.

"I'll take care of that." I pull open the refrigerator door and narrow my eyes; I think I have a handle on dinner.

I reach in and scoop out a few needed items. I'm not much of a cook, but I'll be damned if my sweetheart goes to bed on an empty stomach.

"You don't need to do that," she says flatly, her eyes staring off somewhere.

"Nonsense," I reply and open the cupboard; shuffle pass the cereal, oatmeal and pasta boxes. I grab the gourmet crackers and open the box. I wash the grapes and apples, then slice the red and green apples into perfect wedges, placing them next to some dried figs, dates, and almonds on the cutting board. I use the cheese cutter and add slices of Brie, Gouda, and Cheddar cheeses to the platter. This platter will mesh well with chardonnay. I pour us a chilled glass and place my prize in front of her.

"Mom wants Morgan and me to go with her to the first – chemotherapy treatment on Friday," She takes a deep breath and frowns, "even though she has no idea how she'll feel afterward, she still expects us all to bring our appetite for Sunday dinner."

"Are you okay with that?" I ask.

"Yeah," she shrugs and takes another hefty swig of wine, "as long as mom is, I am, she invited Georgie so we can always go early to make sure she is not overdoing it." She hesitated for a moment, thinking about the scenario, "Yeah, I'll go early, that way if she needs help… I'll be there." In a couple of gulps, her large glass of chardonnay was gone.

I nod placing a slice of cheese on a cracker, "That'll be okay, I know I'll get kicked out of the kitchen and it will actually be the ladies doing all the work." I let out a slight chuckle, remembering the past Sunday dinners with the McQueen's. Michonne and Jenny setting the table, helping Miss Abigale with the final preparations, afterward, serving dessert and clean up; while I'm sitting in the dining room trying my best to break the ice with steely Morgan.

"It's better than okay," Michonne says reassuringly and pours herself another drink, "Mom will let Miss G, Jenny and me in the kitchen, and that's more than enough help for her; but your right, no men or children allowed." She closes her eyes and downs the second glass without taking a breather.

"Baby, slow down and eat this," I snatch the bottle off the counter at the same time, I slide the cutting board closer to her.

"Don't tell me what to do, now hand me that bottle," She utters sharply, her words slightly slurring.

"Your drinking on an empty stomach, this won't end well for you if you keep this up," the warning prompted a big doe eye roll from her and I brace myself for a not so pleasant tongue lashing.

"I'm a big girl," she pouts, not looking like a big girl at all, using the childlike 'grabby-hands' reaching for the bottle.

I seize my glass and back away from the counter.

"Then act like one," I say while pouring my own much-needed drink.

"Really Rick?!" Her voice rose, getting shriller, more severe, "I'll just get me a wine cooler out of the fridge." She gives me a level glare.

She's so strong-willed, I know when Miss McQueen sets her mind to something, she's going to do it…or some shit like that… Hell, I'll have to use my superpower of persuasion to get her past this horrible plan she has to drink herself sick and silly.

"Wine hangovers are the worst," I mutter bitterly, causing her to look at me skeptically. She stares into her empty wine glass and then back at me. She knows I'm not going to let her near that refrigerator.

"I'm going to the restroom, when I get back, I want you gone, no one invited you anyway." Her face was serious, I see it in her eyes, she's hurting. I know I'm not the cause of her pain, she's just lashing out.

I tense for a second, "I'm not going anywhere," I reply calmly keeping my voice and expression agreeable on the outside; on the inside I was becoming worried, "You better not be too long, remember what happened the last time you tried locking me out of your life."

I get a rueful scoff as she leaves the kitchen, and then she's gone faster than a toupee in a hurricane. I hear the door slam purposely and I set my timer for five fucking minutes. Goddamnit, she's pushing me away and I won't have that shit. Period.

* * *

**Michonne POV**

At work, I couldn't focus on anything, I felt as if I was moving through space, just going through the motions of existing. The fear thoughts looped around in my mind until there was no room for anything else.

Morgan was feeling the same, I saw in his eyes for the first-time uncertainty. He had no control over Mom's destiny. We can only pray that she gets through this and the treatments are not as horrible as I've been told.

I trudged along the pavement at a sedate pace, my mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the desolate parking lot.

Even before all this happened, Rick has called me every day. It's just now, I didn't feel like talking so I would keep our conversation brief; I just didn't have the energy to pretend to be okay and it wasn't fair to him that I was now at my worst. And even though I was cold, aloof or downright unresponsive, every night like clockwork he was at my house. I didn't have the nerve to tell him that I needed to be alone. I just didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to just survive somehow.

And now here I am…I've locked myself in my bathroom, I'm crying, snot everywhere. And if I don't come out soon, he's going to kick my door in…Again…

What am I doing?

I blow my nose, wash my face and remove my clothes, tossing the garment in the hamper. I pull my silk robe off the hook and slide it on. The material feels soothing next to my bare skin. I take a deep breath and leave the bathroom with only a minute to spare.

The lights are dim in the living room and the fireplace is lit. My entire body warms at the vision before me. There was only one word to describe Rick Grimes, Adonis.

He's shirtless, chomping on the apples meant for me. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen. He was an Adonis among the other men who each pale in comparison. One look and both women and men swooned at the sight of him no matter their sexual preferences and one word passed from his lips had even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever knew was naturally possible.

"I'll have a grape or two," I say coyly.

"Good girl," He smirks at me.

His eyes are blue of clear morning sky glinting in the sunlight; seduction is what Mr. Grimes does best. He feeds me a few grapes, an apple slice, followed by a slice of cheddar on a cracker.

"Damn, you're sexy," He whispers and sips his wine. It had always been written in his gaze, chemistry, a seed of love, an invitation to learn about the other.

I indulge in my food. He thinks I'm sexy, I think I look like a drunk squirrel with a mouth full of chow.

I soon get my fill of sustenance and the focus shifts. My passions arrived unannounced and ended explosively, like car bombs and pull him to me and start kissing him. I lick, touch, and bite then push him back until he was resting on his hands, and spent several minutes nibbling his nipples and the sides of his ribs. I work my way down to his pants, watching; his face grows drowsy with lust.

"Take that off," he says in a low seductive tone and starts slowly pulling the string of my robe.

I had no intention of speeding up this process at all, I have him right where I want him. I slowly back away, untie my robe and let it fall to the ground. The fire that burnt in his eyes causes me to become impossibly aroused.

"Now what do you want me to do?" I whisper giving him a bashful look.

He had to clear his throat to speak, "Make love to me." He says in a rough voice.

I begin rubbing my hands all over his body again. Without taking his eyes off me, he removes his pants, slowly revealing his hard cock waiting for me. Now it was my turn to gasp and shiver. I was overcome with the thoughts of what was in store.

Rick smirks, knowing the effect he is having on me.

I lean close enough to him that my hard nipples grazed his chest, which I ran slowly down his body, followed by my mouth and a trail of hair that made him twitch. I kissed right down the middle of his stomach and positions my nipples to brush across the head of his cock, which made us both rock in a wave of pleasure.

I reach down and use both hands to encircle his hard and ready cock. He slumps back to rest on his elbows against the counter so he could still watch me. I lick my lips and begin tugging up and down, watching his face relax and his eyes flutter. Kneeling in front of him, I take his cock into my mouth, sucking it in as far I could manage which isn't very much since there's so much of him.

My hands and mouth work together until I found a rhythm that made him moan with unrestrained pleasure.

Rick sat up and put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Chonne please, if you keep that up, I'm going to cum right here!" I looked down and noticed the littlest bit of cum on the head of his dick, seeping out for me.

"Yeah," I barely manage to get out, in response to his statement before he begins pushing his finger between the folds of my wet pussy and sliding it back and forth brushing my clit very softly each time. A small smile plays across my face while watching Rick lick his lips.

Before I knew what was happening, Rick is picking me up, and laying me down on the dining room table, his face hovering over mine. "I need to taste you now," he says, before devouring my mouth with a passionate kiss.

He brought his tongue down on my right nipple, making my back arch so that more of my breast was in his mouth, which he gladly sucked and licked, moving his tongue across my chest to my left. He then moved his tongue down my body, at the same time pulling a chair out to sit on and leans into me breathing in my scent which made his eyes go hazy.

I'm writhing towards him trying to make more contact with his talented mouth. Rick reaches his hands under and pulls my ass off the end of the table placing my legs over his shoulders so he had better access, leaving his hands to caress and rub while his mouth works me over. He laps up everything I offer, removing his finger and licking it clean; his cock twitches in anticipation.

My God, he sucks so hard on my clit and then rubs it with his tongue, soon his fingers joined his tongue and I feel the pressure of his finger on my opening, causing a small tremor that made my pussy clamp down on his finger. The feeling of his finger moving faster and faster inside me took my breath away and then he grazed my clit with his teeth and my body shook with the first of many orgasms I was sure to experience that night as Rick is such a giving lover.

After riding out the wave of my orgasm, I pull my legs off his shoulders and slide the rest of the way off the table until I'm straddling his lap, positioning his hard cock against the folds of my drizzly pussy. I move up and down, getting a feel for how much leg strength I had, and after a minute of teasing his dick, I push up high enough to position him at my heated opening.

I kiss him deeply as I lowered slowly down onto him, so there was an inch of him inside of me. We both shudder with the contact, causing me to lose control and I drop the rest of the way onto his lap until he is buried in my heat to the hilt; forcing a groan out of my mouth and into his. I maneuver my feet onto the sidebars of the chair and move my body fluidly up and down his shaft. He has his hands on my ass, stirring me and helping control my pace.

Feeling that I need to be in control, he says, "Yes, Miss McQueen, fuck me."

He leans over kissing, nibbling then biting the slope between my neck and shoulder, with that, I came again. I spasm on top of him and rock my body back and forth riding out my incredible orgasm.

Lifting me off his lap he stood up and turns me around, forcing my chest down on the table. He stands behind me with his legs spread wide forcing my legs apart so he could position himself at my opening again, "Now it's my turn," he says.

He strokes my back, running his fingers up and down my spine, causing my back to arch, while lifting my ass higher in the air forcing the tip of his dick back into me and smashing my breasts onto the table. He slides his long cock back into me the rest of the way and the contact was so much deeper this time that it made us both cry out. He stops moving to allow my body adjust to him, and after a few moments, he begins to thrust into me at such speed that I had to hold onto the table to steady myself, listening to the sound of my ass slapping against his hips, feeling the orgasm build in my abdomen and the tingling that comes with not breathing enough.

With the little breath I had left, I moan, "Oh yes, oh yes, oh god! I'm going to cum, oh yes, Rick Grimes, Oh, harder, YES!"

He lifts my legs off the floor and holds them on either side of his hips, digging his fingers into my hips to hold me still so he could fuck me harder while he straightens his body, every muscle tightening with the promise of release.

I start screaming his name, and his body jerked as he came, filling me up, my inner muscles milking every last drop out of him as I rode another wave of pleasure.


	15. Just Be Thankful

The next day mom spent her morning chatting with Georgie on the phone. She practically threw us out, insisting that Rick and I go on with our weekend as planned just as long as we are back for Sunday dinner.

Before Rick and I left, we made Mom a light breakfast and that afternoon, we went for a rigorous jog in Crowder Park. Today is cooler than normal, the activity made the day go fast. We spent the chilly evening at my house, by the fireplace in each other's arms.

Sunday at noon we arrived at Mom's house. She looks a little tired but masked it well with good spirits, "Hello beautiful and handsome- early birds, come on in," her smile is bright as she greeted us.

"Rick, will you set the table, please" She hands him the basket of silverware wrapped in cloth napkins," The plates and glasses are in the cabinet by the grandfather clock."

"Sugar Bear, I need your help with making the cake frosting."

"Who went to the market?" I ask looking around the kitchen at all the food, fresh herbs, and vegetables, trying not to feel slighted. I'm happy to see Georgie is chopping, blending and seasoning away.

"Jenny and I went yesterday," Georgie said, handing me a green onion, "I would have called you, but Abby gave me my orders." She smiles at me and then turns to the cutting board in front of her, she's chopping fresh rosemary.

"Mom, I said I would go," I level my gaze and she causally shrugs in response.

"You did enough for me already," She licks the spoon with the cake batter on it, then tosses it in the sink, "I want you to spend as much of your free time as possible with my handsome future son-in-law." She smirks mischievously causing a hearty chuckle from Miss G.

"When she says 'spend time'," Georgie raises her hand and gestures with air quotes, "she means making her more grandchildren."

A chorus of laughter echoed throughout the kitchen as I stand mortified with onion in my hand, praying that Rick can't hear this mess. I peek into the dining room, Rick is on the other side of the room. He doesn't notice me, completely absorbed in his task while whistling the theme song to the Andy Griffin Show. I chuckle as I duck back into the kitchen.

Thank you, Lord!

An hour later dinner is just about ready; the sweet, savory aroma wafting through the entire house. Mom, Miss G and I are finishing up in the kitchen. Rick is relaxing on the couch watching a football game; he did a fine job setting the table. By the time Morgan, Jenny, and the kids arrive, dinner is ready.

The appetizers, creamy Deviled Eggs – everyone had a two except for Rick and the kids, between the three of them, they ate about two dozen. For dinner, we ate Pepper-Crusted Grill-Roasted Beef with Rosemary Chimichurri, Southern - Corn Pudding Casserole, Southern Style Cabbage Roasted Garlic Mushrooms with a choice of sweet peach tea or strawberry lemonade to wash it down. And for dessert, Homemade Caramel Cake with vanilla bean ice cream.

After dinner, Duane and Enid volunteer to help Jenny and I clear the table. The ten and twelve-year-old's are full of energy as any normal preteen would be. Jenny made a wise choice and sent them outside to the backyard to play.

"Stay clear of the flower garden," Jenny reminded them.

Morgan made some coffee to accompany our conversation. The topic - Dad...this was out of the normal causal talk about the weather and upcoming social events.

I'm not sure why listening to Mom and Georgie going on as if Dad could walk on water rubbed me the wrong way. Don't get me wrong, I love him, I miss him, but I know he was far from perfect.

"You make Dad sound like a saint," My face crumples, I didn't mean to spoil the mood, and I was surprised to see Morgan nod in agreement to my comment.

"Oh, no, your father was far from perfect, but he was a good man. He was a proud man. He was strict, disciplined and of high principle. He was short-tempered and did some wrong in his life but he had just been washed with a bad experience and born with many obstacles to overcome. He wore his pride like a stockade. I didn't know whether it was to shield him or not let anyone in," Mom smiles proudly, "But eventually, I wore him down."

My father was frequently away from home, traveling the world between conferences and car shows. I'm not complaining mind you, we lived well and he brought back such rich stories and even richer gifts. When he told a story, he didn't have to talk to be the loudest person in a room. His judicious intellect, precise eye and impetuous anger led to a profoundly tarnished reputation amongst his distant relatives. From my memories of him, I can recollect his tired worn eyes; it had seen more distress than happiness as if he had been fighting with life, all his life. He had the resounding presence of a fiery phoenix, he was bold, he never let people tell him what he could not do.

"From what I heard, so did other women," Morgan flinches at his remark, wishing he could take it back. But it was too late. The entire table held their breath in the thickness of the sudden tension.

Jenny lets out a gasp; I think she may have kicked him from under the table.

Although I agreed with what he said, I would have never in a million years said it to mother. I didn't see the point.

"Is that what you think too?" her wrinkles deepened as she frowned. She seemed truly confused by his comment, "Michonne, do you think that too?" I was so stunned; I didn't realize she was addressing me until she said my name. I want to sink into my chair and disappear. I'm still holding my cup and my throat feels like it has a toad in there, so I sip my coffee. When I set my cup down, Rick pours me some more. I was about to take another sip when Mom stops me, "Answer me, girl," Mom says sharply.

"Yes," I mumble, my eyes darting everywhere and nowhere at all.

"Well, what exactly did you hear?" Georgie asks, her expression and tone are smooth, she coolly entwines her fingers.

"We heard that Dad was a big-time player and he screwed around on you all the time," Morgan's delivery is straight. He's wanted to get that off his chest for decades. Still, I can't believe he'd be uncouth enough to say it to mom, and now of all times.

"That rumor must have been started by Dale's hateful ass," Georgie grumbles and glares at mom with a mixture of aggravation and awareness.

Mom's face mirrors Georgie, "He was always a liar and a bitter one," Mom nods at Miss G, "I had no idea this had been said about your father, and I'm sorry you'll have to deal with that, but I can tell you right now, those rumors aren't true," She pauses for a moment, pondering her next words, "you see, back in the early-seventies clear up until the late-eighties we lived what you kid's today call polyamory. Back then we just called it swingers," Mom straight up guffaws, Georgie snorts and her cherub cheeks turn bright red. My mom winks at her and they both burst into a fit of unrestrained laughter.

Jenny gasp, her eyes were bulging, her mouth hung open, "So you all did…with…oh my...!" one hand over her mouth and the other over her chest, her expression is downright comical.

"Yes, we did it all honey," Mom said unapologetically, she and Georgie explode into another round of laughter.

"I am not hearing this, no…no thank you," Morgan stood from the table, face resolutely unimpressed, he says nothing more, throws his napkin on the table and walks out of the dining room.

Rick's expression mirrors my own, it's one of understanding and relief. I open my eyes wider, keeping the smile. He nods and takes a sip of his coffee, offering no ongoing conversation of his own.

Although my father is our idol, as well as so many others. His reputation, depending on who was scrutinizing was something to be regarded as acceptable or infamous. Still, I don't see how this discovery would be pictured as anything better, but it does explain why mother never had a problem with all the women who fawned over Dad.

I relax a little when my niece and nephew reenter the room; the subject quickly changes to sports and Mom and Georgie turn back into the modest elderly southern-belles I am accustomed too. Soon, we're all being ushered to the backyard as guest judges and spectators to the 'Duane and Enid alley-oops contest'.

"Hey, Michonne, can I talk with you for a moment?" Morgan asks, seeing the shock register on my face before I could hide it. A small smile played on his lips, "It's about work," He adds.

I'm bursting with curiosity as I step inside, he closes the sliding patio door behind me.

"I've reviewed your succession plan proposal and I want to begin implementing it first thing tomorrow."

"Did the board agree to this?" I had my game face on now, inside I felt like jumping up and down, I feel like I just won the lottery.

"They have no choice; they need to begin mentoring the next in line."

"I agree," Oh boy do I agree!

"Good, I want Bob to be in charge of keeping the board members on task, I'll need you to be the source of support for the interns."

"Of course," I was too elated to question his change of heart, I just went with it because for the first time in a long time we were acting as a team.

"Do you think Bob is capable of leading a team of senior executives?"

"Yes," I answer confidently, "I would have had my doubt last year, due to his divorce," I add, "but now, he's performing well above expectation."

I'd seen him one too many times at Abe's having way too many drinks, but I never held that against him. I also never told a sole. He would flirt with me at the bar, and he admitted that he always had a little crush on me, but never acted on it in any manner. Bob was always a gentleman. If he came into the office hungover, I'd get him some coffee and cover for him until he got right. No one had the right to judge him. Who knows how anyone would react if the love of your life left you suddenly after fifteen years of marriage?

"Good," Morgan nods, "I believe he'll possibly need to replace a board member."

"Really, who?"

"Shane," He says, pacing between the small space amongst us.

"Why," I ask, feeling out of the loop, damn it sucks having no idea what's been going on in that board room…

Morgan crosses his arms and sighs, "Walsh…he's is nothing short of a conman. Fresh out of college my father took a liking to him and his ability to make the company high profits. He's one smooth talker. Once the ink was dry and we had the assets, all the promises he made died on the wind. An honest man would feel bad, they'd be terrible at his job, but he loved it. It was a thrill for him to turn them over while they gushed about what a great guy he was. He got everything we wanted as a company, everything we needed. He got the sweetest deals, taking over our competitors for a song while they grinned and hung on his words."

"It was his idea to sell me out, wasn't it," I ask him without really needing too.

"I'm going to make this right," He nods.

"Thank you, Morgan." I won't question him on how he'll do it, or why in the hell did this happen in the first place. I know it was not easy for him to admit he fucked up and I can't imagine how hard this will be for him to fix. I'm just thankful, he knows, it's the right thing to do.

"Thank you for making me see the light and come to my goddamn senses," I pull him to me, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, gently rubbing his arms, "and for coming back when you did."

I peer out the patio door to see mom looking back at us, her face beaming with joy.

Rick's in his world, running around the basketball goal with the kids trailing behind, his brown t-shirt clings to him as he makes a slam dunk.

Jenny is sitting relaxed under the shade -tree on the swing Morgan built by hand for Mom over a decade ago.

"I know it's none of my business, but how could you cheat on Jenny?"

"What?" He says gazing at me, his face bursting with confusion, "I'm not cheating on Jenny! Why in the hell would you think that?"

"Well, the rumor mill is spinning about Connie and…" He quickly cut me off before I could finish.

"Connie!" he laughed, outright laughed, "Connie is cute and all, but Jenny is fucking beautiful and I love her and would never, have- NEVER cheated on her, and we certainly don't do what mom and dad did...UGH!" He shuttered with disgust and I chuckled. I had no reason to doubt him.

"But you know she's sleeping with a married man on the board, and it's disrupting the workplace."

His face became serious again and it's the first in a very long time he beamed at me, and then he places his hand on my shoulders. I did not realize until now how much I've missed that.

"You do care about our company." He smiles like a proud parent does a child.

"Yes, and I will never do anything to have you doubting that, ever again." I grab my big brother by the shoulders and pull him in for another hug. I felt him chuckling inwardly as he hugs me back.

"It's Shane, Michonne, Shane is cheating on his Lauren again and I'm done covering for him. Once he gets busted, which is inevitable, he better not let his shit spill into the workplace or he's fired, same with Connie."

"I'll be there every step of the way."

"No more runaway-VP?" He snickers.

"Promise."

"You know when you had those tantrums when we were kids, Mom and Dad secretly change your name from Sugar Bear to War Head." His eyebrows rose together and then we laugh. We walk outside to join our family and the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

**6- years later…**

**Rick POV**

I love family traditions, don't you? Aren't the traditional essences usually the best? Worth keeping them alive, don't you think? My favorites are the winter warmers, the ones that make cold days cozy. Is there anything better than peach cobbler with vanilla ice-cream?

I know they are for me. In the summertime, I love a good picnic in the park, fun for children and adults alike. But the best part is simply being with those I love. There is nothing better than the smiles of your nearest and dearest and that is a tradition I will keep forever.

Abigale's yearlong battle with cancer was a tumultuous one, she fought it hard and won. And she remained in remission, cancer-free for a little over five years. Through it all, she never missed a thing. Not one Sunday dinner, not one of Duane's baseball games or Enid's dance recitals. She met my family and of course they loved her and Michonne too. Miss Abby was there for our wedding and the birth of our first child Richard Grimes Jr. Just before RJ's sixth birthday and Abigale's sixty-eighth, her cancer relapses and she passed away on a Friday night. Michonne had just found out she was five weeks pregnant with our second child.

The ending of life is expected, we all live in this mortal plane; it's the cruelty of life that a heart can keep on beating even after it has been broken in two. I vowed that night to damn make sure my children know how amazing their grandmother was.

My children hold my soul in their hearts, and my heart is forever theirs. My children will be free to live, to learn and love whom they love... no rule can contain such a sacred thing. My children have my support for always and my guidance should they every wish to ask. I would walk through the gates of hell to keep them safe and feel honored to be given the chance, feeling only gratitude. My children are our sacred gifts, my wife and mine. We show our children our gratitude by loving them with every power we possess, letting them explore, be adventurous, take risks... yet standing by to catch them if they fall.

Our love is the platform from which our children can do anything they set their minds too.

* * *

**MPOV**

"I'd like to name her Abigale if that's okay with you," Rick asks me over dinner. I'm six months pregnant with our second child and we found out today that we're having a girl.

"Of course," I smile, inside I'm suppressing the grief surging with every expelled breath, that is yet to be sufficiently soothed; But with each passing day coping with the pain becomes easier, "Mom would have loved that."

"Oh, that reminds me; after we eat, we need to go to the garage I need to show you something."

"Oh, what is it? I don't feel like going anywhere. She's active right now and I want to try to calm her down. Being in the car keeps her up and jumping around like crazy." Something about the rumble of the engine gets to her. She's always ridiculously active when we're driving. I have a feeling she'll be like me when it comes to classics cars.

"No, Michonne it's a see not a tell, we won't be out long I promise," he gets up, taking our plates and dropping a quick kiss on my temple.

When we're all in the car and we're securely strapped in ─ he pulls out of the driveway with his hand firmly in place over my baby bump.

Rick's a middle-aged, suburban family man...

So... Are you wondering if he's still a dirty-sexy-beast in the bedroom and anywhere and everywhere in between?

You bet your sweet ass HE IS!

He has been for the last two years and legally for the last four years.

RJ is in first grade and I'm running McQueen Industries with Bob as my VP. Morgan is still chairman of the board and he merged a portion of the company with Herschel Greene of Green Enterprises in a very lucrative deal.

Rick has opened three more locations and now, as you know we have a baby girl on the way. Life is amazing; he's an insane and amazing husband. Loyal to a fault, which is something you would never guess Rick "The Womanizer" Grimes would be capable of. I know the sun will rise and set with this little girl I'm carrying and that very thought make my ovaries ache, hell I'm already pregnant with his offspring and I want more.

After Abigale is born, I'm taking a few years off to raise her, once she's in school I'll go back to work, unless we have another before then. With his libido that wouldn't be surprising.

"Baby, we're here," he unclicks my seat belt then comes around to let me out of the car.

"Mmm, okay, where to?" I ask as he unlocks the door of the shop at the dealership.

"Close your eyes," he covers my eyes with his hand and leads me through the building. "Okay, open."

"Oh, baby it's beautiful!" It's a 69′ Dodge Challenger. Let me rephrase that, it's a 1969 piece of shit Dodge Challenger missing a trunk lid, one of the bucket seats. If I had to guess there's no engine or transmission inside of it. I can see a little rust from where I'm standing.

He turns on the shop radio and as if my parents are smiling down on me their song is playing. It's my song too and I turn the volume up a little more and I sing along.

_Gangsta whitewalls, TV antennas in the back_

_You may not have a car at all_

_But remember, brothers and sisters_

_You can still stand tall_

_Just be thankful, for what you've got_

_Diamond in the back, sunroof top_

_Diggin' the scene_

_With a gangsta lean_

We dance around a little, my backside against his midriff, we are swaying from side to side.

"It's for RJ, I want to build it with him and he can have it when he's sixteen. What do you think?" Rick's bearded face is beautiful, his eyes are shining and he's practically trembling with excitement. "As soon as he's old enough to hold a wrench I'll have him building it with me. That way he'll appreciate it when he's old enough to drive it."

"It's perfect," I whisper, silent tears falling down my face. It's exactly what my dad did for me. I built my Katana, Daddy and I started when I was ten and finished when I was sixteen. He would let me drive-in parking lots, but never on the street until I got my driver's license that is. Rick knows this, and the fact that he's keeping the tradition overwhelms me.

"I love it so much, Rick. I love you so much," I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his chest.

"I love you too, Michonne."

We spend the next hour looking over the car and brainstorming ideas of what we would want to do with it. Ultimately, we'll let RJ choose, but we'll need to give him suggestions.

Through the arguments, his jealousy, my tears, his tears at our wedding, his insane mother that sings my praises daily for taming her son. The memory of my parents and the elation of starting our own little family – through all of that, Rick and I have remained ridiculously loyal and in love.

What started as a scary intense sexual situation has turned out as the greatest thing to ever happen to either one of us. I love this man and the life we've built, so very much. What I'm trying to say is it promises to be an interesting happily ever after.

**~The End ~**


End file.
